Naruto Salvatore
by Shawn129
Summary: After becoming the Nidaime Juubi Naruto ends up in Mystic falls where he is taken in by Mary Salvatore. Now with two little brothers Naruto will do everything in his power to protect them, and his descendant Bonnie Bennet. Starts Season 3
1. The Birthday

**I do not own Naruto, or The Vampire Diaries. **

"**Naruto" Spirit talking **

"Damon" Characters Dialogs

"_Stefan" Character thought_

_**Story start**_

_**Akatsuki Hideout**_

The ritual was coming to an end Obito, Sasuke, Madara, and shockingly Sakura looked on in concentration as chakra was drawn out of Naruto, Kurama was slowly being extracted from Naruto.

" _Your precious son has failed sensei, this is your fault you should've protected Rin!" thought Obito_

"_Once Kyuubi is extracted I'll be a god! To bad Uzumaki boy you would've killed me but who can you trust." Madara thought chuckling to himself as he looked to Sakura "She'll have to do since all of Uzumaki's wives are dead she'll be the whore who will breed the new Uchiha clan" Madara thought_

"_I can't believe the dobe took my Sharingan! But no matter the Uchiha clan is on top like it always should've been" thought Sasuke as he glared down at Naruto's form with the implants that Sakura gave him after Naruto took his eyes and destroyed every Sharingan so they wouldn't be implanted_

"_I'm sorry Mei-sama, Samui-san, Karui-san, Tsume-senpai, Tsunade-shishio, Anko-senpai, and Naruto. But I love Sasuke-kun and no one else" thought Sakura _

But what they didn't know was that they were helping Naruto in his ascension to god-hood.

_**Mindscape:**_

All the Biju and the other 8 Jinchurriki were all looking at Naruto raging about Sakura's betrayal.

"I can't believe that bitch, she betrayed me for that faggot ass Uchiha!" screamed a pissed off Naruto as he paced around. "She killed the girls when they were giving birth while I was away that bitch!" he continued

"**Calm down kit, were not dead yet." **said Kurama softly get the attention of the Biju and the Jinchurriki.

"Not now, but the Shinobi Alliance is my wives are as well, if you haven't forgotten!" retorted Naruto before he looked at Kurama's expression. "You have a plan to get us out of this don't you?" Naruto asked _"maybe I'd be able to go to a multi-verse or back in time, if so the first thing I'll do is kill Team 7" he thought_

"**Yes but it may destroy the Elemental Nations" **said Kurama sending a look to the Biju who eyes widen before nodding understandingly

"So everyone is dead already except for those teme's outside." said Naruto. "So what's the plan?" he asked curiously.

" **When Old man Rikudo died and humans started to become obsessed with power we planned for the chosen one that he told us about, we came up with an idea incase he was in danger of failing to win the battle for the world." **said Matatabi as all the Biju started glowing.

"**We channeled our youki into the planet for centuries what we are doing now is channeling that power with this all the chakra in the world will be given to you as well as ours you will be the new Juubi with all the memories, attacks, and bloodlines dating all the way back to Rikudo-jiji's era." **finished Choumei.

"Cool wait, What'll happen to you guys?!" asked Naruto franticly as the glowing got brighter and memories started flowing through his head and power through his body while his eyes started burning.

"**We will cess to exist, you will be our heir. Don't feel bad you'll have an eternity to live life to the fullest!" **said Kurama before a flash blinded Naruto who started screaming in pain as his body started breaking down.

_**Real World**_

A flash and a crack in the Gedo Mizu caught everyone off guard before they had the chance to ask what was happening 8 orbs shot into Naruto, another blinding flash appeared, and they and everything was wiped out of existence.

_**Limbo**_

Lying in a sea of white was The Nidaime Juubi, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

"…ugh my head they could've at least eased the memories in except just shoving them in… sigh." said Naruto before he got up and looked around "What is this place?" he asked himself

"**You're in limbo, because I brought you here child of prophecy." **said a voice to Naruto who merely looked over his shoulder showing his new Juubigan eyes to see a old man clad in white.

"Who are you exactly old man." asked Naruto blankly while turning around.

"**hehe… I am the one called Kami." **he introduced surprising Naruto.

"Wha-what are you doing here. According to the biju, I'm supposed to be immortal?" asked Naruto seeing Kami nod his head.

"**You are. I'm just here to send you on a adventured as a reward for doing your duty." **said Kami.

"What? But I failed, the dimension collapsed and everyone died." said Naruto looking down

"**Correct. But you brought peace, though not through conventional means, but everyone who deserved peace got it." **Kami explained.

"um… ok so where am I going?" asked Naruto curiously

"**You'll be going to a dimension that your predecessor created. Before he was corrupted, so you can say you inherited the place." **Kami said before placing his finger on Naruto's forehead **"I'm going to give you all the knowledge you'll need to know about it**." he finished.

"Vampires, Werewolves, Hybrids, Witches, and Doppelgangers. What was the original Juubi some supernatural fanatic?" asked Naruto while Kami shrugged chuckling.

Sighing Naruto thanked Kami before using his ability to shape shift and teleporting to the world he 'inherited'

_**Mystic Falls**_

_**October 10, 1848**_

Appearing in a flash Naruto sent a clone to find someone, and take information from them. While he used his Juubigan to make a white t-shirt and some pants to wear. Taking a breather to get use to the memories he just received from the clone. He then started walking towards civilization.

While walking Naruto sensed 3 people up ahead looking up Naruto found himself staring at a beautiful 23-year-old brown haired woman, with a 6 year old and what looked like a 2 year old boy.

"Hello young one, what are you doing out here by yourself? Aren't your parents worried about you?" the woman asked softly causing Naruto to raise a eyebrow.

"_oh right I look about eight…hmmm if I can wing this I probably can have a family." thought Naruto._

"I was trying to find something to eat. My parents died 2 years ago, and I snuck on that wagon to get here." said Naruto causing the women to gasp while her sons looked confused.

"_Surely someone takes care of him he looks to be about 2 years older than Damon and those eyes are the eyes I've seen on war veterans." thought the woman before she made a decision._

"Would you like a home and a family?" she asked softly

"R-really. Yes I would love a family." said Naruto not believing how easy this was.

"Great! My name is Mary Salvatore, these are my sons Damon, and Stefan Salvatore say hello boys." introduced Mary while her sons waved at Naruto.

"_she's so kind this is a new life. I can have a family I will protect them." thought Naruto while walking to his new family smiling._

"Mama is he going to be my brother?" asked Damon looking up at his mother who smiled down at him

"Yes he is Damon, he'll be your older brother." Mary said while Damon smiled happily.

_**Time skip: 164 years later**_

_**Tennessee House**_

_**Episode 1 : The Birthday**_

A woman walks out of the kitchen door and yells "Rudy! (Whistles) Rudy. Come on! It's too hot to make me come looking for you." She bends down and picks up a toy. And when she turns around Klaus suddenly appears in front of her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Klaus said innocently

"Can I help you?" the woman asked

"Yeah, my car hmm, my car ran out of gas a couple of miles back. Eh I feel like I've been walking forever yours is the first house I come to so I was just hoping I could use your phone?" answered/asked Klaus

"Don't you have a cell phone?" asked the Woman

"Huh, yeah" Klaus said as hepicks up his phone "battery died, Look I promise I'm not a serial killer I just wanna use your phone."

"(sighs) Sure." she relented

"Soo, I can come in?" Klaus asked

"No, I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you."

"I thought you country folks were supposed to be more trusting." said Klaus with an annoyed look on his face

"I'm from Florida." the woman replied

"Well, that explains it." muttered Klaus beforeHe grabbed her throat and compels her "Now show me a little southern hospitality. Sweet pea."

_**Inside House - Kitchen**_

A second Women is frying food and walks over to the counter with the frying pan

"I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning." she called out to her friend as she turned around and saw her friend and Klaus enter the kitchen

"What's going on?" asked Woman#2

"Please don't be alarmed. I was told Ray Sutton lives here." said Klaus as he saw the woman's eyes widen a fraction "He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly." said Woman#2

"But I expect he makes it home, once a month." Klaus said as the woman's face took on a mask of complete shock "That's what I thought. Where is he now?" he asked but she didn't answer "If I have to make you tell me it's going to be infinitely more painful for you. Hmm" Klaus says with a smiles

Woman#2 runs out of the kitchen and opens the front door. But in the doorway stands a seventeen looking Stefan Salvatore.

"Aaaah!" Woman#2 screamed in fright as Klaus comes up behind her with the other woman

"I love it when they run!" smirked Klaus

Woman#2 seeing there was no way out gave up "He's in Toll. It's near the border. A bar called _**Southern Comfort**_, It's on Highway 41." she cried out while Klaus nods

"Thank you my love." he turns to Woman#1 and touches her hair "Now, may my friend come in?" Klaus asked

Crying the woman answered "Yes."Woman#2 look terrified as Stefan walks in the door. Then Klaus pushes woman #1 to Stefan

"Kill this one quickly." he ordered before helooks at woman#2 "And make that one suffer. I'll be in the car." Klaus leaves with a grin and the women are crying.

"Please don't!" she pleaded as Stefan had her by her arms. Stefan just looks at her and transforms. Bites her, She screams. Woman#2 screams too.

Outside the house, Klaus is walking over to the car smiling

_**Gilbert's House, Elena's Bedroom**_

Elena is in her bed. She sits up, goes over to the window. She holds up her hand hesitates for a second then she pulls the curtains wide open.

_**Jeremy's room**_

Elena walked into another room and just pulled up the curtains

"Aaahh! Early. Bad!" screamed Jeremy pulling the covers over his head

"Ahh. It's not early." Elena said as she walks up to bed and pulls his cover off. "You're late, for work. Matt just called." she said while _walking out of the room. Jeremy looks at the clock.)_

"Well, maybe he'll fire me." he thought out loud

"Aim high." Elena called out while walking out of the door. Jeremy slides down to the end of bed. Looking concerned.

_**Outside somewhere in Mystic Falls**_

Caroline Forbes was talking to Elena on the phone while walking down the sidewalk

"What are you doing?" Elena asked

"Just shopping for the party you're trying to bail out on."

Elena is walking down the stairs and goes to the kitchen "I never said yes in the first place." she retorted

"You were never going too Which is why I planned it anyway. And my mom wants you to call her." Caroline said

Elena froze before she asked "Did she find something?"

"An animal attack in Memphis, It's the third one this week in Tennessee." answered Caroline

"And you're sure it's a vampire?" Elena asked as she see's Rick is in the kitchen making coffee and they exchange looks

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that it's Klaus." Caroline answered

"Doesn't mean it's not." she retorted going around the counter, pushing Rick out of the way "I'll call her."

"Well call her on her cell." Caroline said as she crosses the street.

"Tell her thank you for her help." Elena said

"Alright. Well, I gotta go. I'll see you in a bit." Caroline said as Tyler Lockwood walks up to Caroline.

Oh, Caroline wait, just... keep tonight small. Please." Elena said before Caroline could hang up

Caroline sighs and said "Wear something pretty." she hangs up. Tyler's there "Hi!"

_**GILBERT HOUSE**_

"Eehm! (Sighs)" sighed Elena

While making the bed/couch "Was that eh... Stefan news?" asked Rick

"Could be more Klaus victims." she answered as she puts down a cup

"You certain Stefan's still with him?" asked Rick

Pouring a cup of coffee Elena answered "Easy to be certain when the alternative is that he's dead." They're silent for a second, exchanging a look _"_Are you sure you're still okay on the couch?" she asked

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm good." Rick answered nonchalantly

_Elena pick up two cups of coffee_ "Because you spent half the summer on it." she_ walks over_ "If you need your own bedroom?" she finished

"Eeeh, sleeping in your dead parent's room or my dead... girlfriend's room. Nah." Alaric answered

"Alright." she gives him a cup of coffee "Got it." as Elena starts to walk away Alaric called out to her

"Hey Elena." she stops and looks at him "Happy Birthday." She gives a half smile and says "Thanks."

_**Salvatore's House**_

A twenty-two year old looking Damon was taking a bath. And his girlfriend Andie is doing her make up in the mirror. Damon pours himself some champagne but finds that the bottle is empty. Damon:

"We're out of champagne." Damon said while Andie shakes her head.

"No you are out of champagne; I don't drink in the morning." she said

"Well would you be a dear and get…"

"I think you can probably get it yourself. I'm not your slave." Andie interrupted

"Hmm." Damon gets out of the bathtub.

"I mean you're dripping a little." Andie said while Damon grunts andwalks out of the room.

Elena comes in to the Salvatore's House. Damon comes up behind her

"Good morning." Damon said causing her to jump

She sighs and speaks "Hey, I was gonna…" She turns around, Damon is still naked. He smirks

"OH!" Elena screams and turns around again "You heard me! You knew that I was here."

"Yeah, you should learn to knock. What if I was...indecent?" Damon said as Elena puts one hand over her eyes and with the other hand she grabs a towel and she throws it to him as she turns around but still with one hand over her eyes. He puts the towel on and Elena peeks between her fingers to make sure he's covered up. She sees he is and drops her hand from her eyes.

"Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check. Memphis." she said as she pulled out a note

"Another dead end you mean."

"You don't know that." she retorted

Annoyance flashed over Damon's face to quickly for Elena to notice as he walks up to her "You're right, Elena. This could be the one. After almost two months this could be the one clue that tells that Stefan is alive and well and living in Graceland." Elena sighs and takes the note.

" Fine, I'll go by myself." she said as she starts to walk away

Damon speeds up in front of her and takes the note "Right, and let Klaus know you're tracking him. He thinks you're dead; let's keep it that way."

"It's a new lead Damon; we haven't had one in a while."

"Okay, I'll check it out. If I find anything I'll call you." Damon

"But…" Elena started but she notices a picture of Damon, Stefan, and a golden blond blue eyed boy smiling

"Who is that?" she asks Damon turns to the picture and smiles

"That's me and Stefan's older brother Naruto." he said causing Elena eyes widen

"You guys had another brother?" Elena asked shocked while Damon nods

"Yeah, we _have_ another brother, he's the glue that kept me and Stefan together. He's probably the only person Katherine would show her humanity around" Damon said causing Elena's eyes to widen as she looked back to the picture at the blond boy who was smiling widely with the peace sign up behind Damon's head.

"Why?" she asked

"I don't know really, maybe you can ask him." he said as Elena turns to him in shock

"You mean he's a…" she trailed off seeing Damon nod

"Yep, I'm sure you'll meet him sooner or later. I'll call you later " Damon said as he walked away. _"I'm positive Naruto could kill Klaus with little to no problem_." Damon thought as he thought back to when Naruto told him and Stefan his secret along with their mother.

_**Flashback**_

_**Mystic Falls **_

A 10 year old Damon and a 6 year old Stefan where walking through the woods with their mother looking for their older brother/son Naruto. Who had left the house after breaking their father Giuseppe's arm. Giuseppe had gotten drunk and tried to hit Mary but Naruto had intervened

_**Flashback within Flashback**_

Mary was watching her three sons run around the large field behind their home. It's been 4 years since Mary had adopted Naruto, and everyone loved him except her husband. When they had returned to the estate, Giuseppe had vehemently protested the idea of adopting Naruto but she had done it anyway. Naruto had helped her with the children and made sure she was alright. When he was 8 he told her his secrets and showed her what he really looked like, she didn't remember much about that time as it was all a blur after listening to his story she somehow ended up naked cuddling up to him after hours of sex. He wanted to give her a mate mark so she could live forever with him but she declined.

After that they would indulge in carnal activities whenever they could.

"_He treats me better then Giuseppe ever have, maybe I should divorce Giuseppe he only has the Salvatore name because I allowed him to take my place on the council…sigh" _thought Mary she heard the door open behind her she turned to see Giuseppe in the door she could smell the alcohol on him. "Hello Giuseppe"

"Hello Mary, meet me in the room we haven't had any time together in awhile." he demanded

"No thanks I told you I want nothing to do with you any longer, why don' you get a maid hasn't stop you in the past." she said emotionlessly

"Woman you will come upstairs Now!" he said as he grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the seat catching Naruto's attention

"Big brother what are you lookin at?" Naruto heard he looked down at Damon and smiled 

"Stay here both of you ok." Naruto said as he ran over to Mary and Giuseppe.

Giuseppe brought his arm back to slap Mary but before he could Naruto was there and a kick to the nuts sent him to the ground, Giuseppe clutched his manhood and reached for Naruto but Naruto stomped on his extended arm and

SNAP

"Aaaarrrggghhhh!" Giuseppe clutched his arm screaming in pain as the maids took him to an hospital.

Naruto was losing himself to his anger he felt his youki about to explode so he calmed down and turned to Mary and his brothers

"I'm sorry, I'll be out in the woods." he said as he ran to the woods while Mary and the boys followed him

_**Flashback within Flashback End**_

The boys and their mother came to a clearing were they found Naruto sitting against a tree, the boys seeing their older brother ran over to him.

"Bid broder, why did you leave?" little Stefan asked, Naruto looked at Stefan and smiled before he turned to Damon who was looking at him curiously.

"Come here Damon, I'm going to tell you both a big secret that you must keep to yourself ok?" Naruto said when they nodded Naruto proceeded to tell them of his origins.

_**End Flashback**_

Damon shakes away the memories and walks in to his room. And opens his closet door where there's a map and a lot of notes. He pins the new note up on the map

"They moved on to Tennessee." Damon announced looking at the map

"Huh, that fluttered victim you had me looking in to had family in Tennessee." Andie said as she walks up behind him

"Which one? Pensacola?" Damon asked looking over his shoulder, when he see's Andie nod her head he asks "Up for a road trip?" causing Andie to smile

" Ha, no can do, I've got to work. But I can see if I can get you an address." she said as they share a kiss "See you at the party."

"Get me that address." Damon called out before he picked up his cell phone and called his brother but the phone went straight to voicemail so he hung up.

_**Undisclosed Location**_

A island off the coast of Japan that was hidden under a Genjutsu from all satellites and technology only visible to people who've been there before. Inside a mansion on the cliff overlooking the Island was a spiky haired blond with his hair tied in a ponytail wearing a red v-neck and black Levi's with red and black Nikes with a green jewel hanging around his neck this was Naruto Salvatore. Naruto was currently looking at the black flames that were burning the bodies of his latest victims when her hears his phone playing No Worries by Lil Wayne. Super speeding upstairs Naruto grabs his phone to see he missed a call from Damon.

"sigh…maybe I should head back to Mystic Falls. Maybe see how Bonnie and Caroline have grown while I'm at it." Naruto muttered before he smirked and started packing.

_**Mystic Grill**_

Jeremy was currently working in the back stock room, moving boxes and talking to Bonnie over the phone that is on the shelf for them to see each other.

"You need to come home it's boring around here without you." Jeremy said

"Huh, you think you're bored, my dad's side of the family is like wet paint that never dries." Bonnie said causing Jeremy to smile

"How's the grill treating you?" asked Bonnie

"Well it's teaching me the value of a mundane human experience." Jeremy answered

"A summer job is god for you; you needed something normal in your life." Bonnie said before the lights flickers and a strange sound resounds around the room.

Bonnie seeing the lights flicker asked "What was that?"

Jeremy not wanting her to worry lied "Nothing, look I uh... I got to go back to work. I'll talk to you soon okay?" before he could hang up, Bonnie called out to him.

"Wait, wait Jeremy. Is everything okay with you?" she asked concerned

"Yeah, yeah. Normal and mundane. Come home soon okay." he lied

"Okay" she said as he hangs up the phone, the lights flicker again

The lights go off then they come back on and Vicki Donovan is standing in front of him shocked he drops his phone "Vicki?" he asks before she disappears freaked out Jeremy bends down to get his phone. And Anna is seen standing behind him. She's about to touch him when Matt comes barging in. So Anna disappeared.

"I need you to switch sections with me." Matt said

"Why?" Jeremy asked with a raised eyebrow

"Caroline and Tyler just sat in mine." Matt replied

"So?" Jeremy asks again

"So. I don't feel like waiting on my ex-girlfriend." before Jeremy could reply Matt leaves the stock room

_**Outside **_

Caroline and Tyler were sitting at a table talking "Something's up with your mother." Caroline said causing Tyler to raise an eyebrow.

"Like what?" he asked curiously

"When I was over yesterday she just kept eyeing me." she answered

"Hey Guys." Jeremy greeted as Caroline looks at him suspiciously

"Did Matt make you switch sections?" she asked as Jeremy just shrugs his shoulders "He thinks we're dating."

"So does my mother." Tyler commented while Caroline looked at him shocked

"What?" she asked

"We're together all the time, it's not a leap." he said

"That's crazy."

"Right." Tyler nodded

_**Southern Comfort**_

A man walks into a bar as the bartender greets him "What's up Ray?"

The now introduced Ray replied "Hey Red, get me a beer." Klaus comes up next to Ray and leans against the counter

"Ray? Ray Sutton?" Klaus asked

"Who wants to know?" Ray asked suspiciously

"I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here, to you." Klaus said as Ray looked shocked

"I think I'll be going." Ray said as he tries to go but Klaus stops him

"Not so fast mate. You only just got here, now your type are very hard to come by." Klaus said as Ray tries to walk the other way but Stefan stands there and stops him.

"I wouldn't do that" Stefan said as he pushes him back again

"Vampires." Ray muttered causing Klaus to smirk

"Swiftly swift Ray, Yes my friend here is a vampire, he compelled everybody in the bar so don't look to them for any help. I however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster, I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf." Klaus said while ray looked at him shocked

"You what?" asked Ray

"A hybrid Ray, I'm both. You see I want to create more of me, now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray. I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them Ray?" asked Klaus

"You can't compel me, it won't work." he said while Stefan starts scratching his head, Klaus looks at him and he nods. Stefan turns around and takes out something out of his back pocket.

Stefan turns to the bartender and says "Can you bring out the darts please." he then turns to Ray and continues "Tell you what Ray, We're gonna play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth or wolfsbane." he said as he pulls out a pouch of wolfsbane, and pours it into his hand before crushing it with his fingers

"Oh, this is gonna be fun Ray." Klaus commented smirking

_**Tennessee House**_

Damon and Rick pull up. Damon's cell starts ringing. He checks the phone and then ignores the call

"Elena?" Rick said as he see's Damon make a face "I don't know why you just don't come clean and tell her where we are." Rick finished

"Because Andie said this was a half lead and I don't want to get her hopes up." Damon said

"Yeah, well they're all half leads, and I'm your accomplice. What do you want me to say to her, I'm practically living there?" Alaric asked

"Still sleeping on the couch?" Damon asked as they're looking around

"You know, I keep waiting for them to kick me out but they don't. I don't know why, it's not like I'm helping or anything."

"Mm-mm." Damon said as he and Rick looked stood on the porch.

"It's quiet." Rick said

"Yeah. Too quiet." Damon agreed. Damon opens the door and they go inside, Damon tests the door with his foot but he is free to walk in "Oh yeah." Rick comes in and closes the door. He looks around. They find bodies on the living room couch.

"Uuuggh. Vampire for sure." Rick said covering his nose from the smell

"Stefan, for sure." Damon clarified as a flash of sadness flash in his eyes before it disappeared

"How do you know?" asked Rick

"It's his signature; there's a reason they call him the ripper. Feeds so hard he blacks out and rips them apart, but then when he's done, he feels remorse and he put the bodies back together. It's the damndest thing" explained Damon as he puts up his foot on Woman#1 legs and pushes with his foot on her leg and her head falls to the floor

"Back together?" asked Rick shocked

"Definitely Stefan."

_**Salvatore's House**_

Caroline, Elena and Tyler are there fixing the Salvatore house up for Elena's birthday party

"I feel like I have to fight Damon every single time we get a lead on Stefan." Elena said as she took some napkins from Caroline.

"Maybe he doesn't want to find him." Tyler said causing Caroline to look at him in shock

"Tyler!" Caroline shouted

"What? He's into you, isn't he?" asked Tyler

"The only reason Stefan left with Klaus was so that he could save Damon's life. I mean, trust me, Damon wants to find him." Elena said

"But you kissed him?" he said as Caroline gives him "the look" "Probably screwed with his head."

"Tyler!" Caroline shouted again as Elena smiles and looks down before Caroline and Elena look at each other. "Sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, look yes I kissed him but was a...it was a goodbye kiss. I thought he was gonna die…sigh." Elena said as Tyler looks at her like "or what would I know" Elena's phone beeps she checks her phone "I missed a call from Bonnie, I'll be right back." she said as she walked off

"Just because I tell you things doesn't mean you're allowed to know them!" Caroline said after Elena out of sight

"Sorry. I've gotta run if I'm gonna change and pick up Sophie in time." Tyler said as he got ready to leave

"Wait. You're bringing a date? Slutty Sophie is your date?" Caroline asked incredulously

"Hey! It's been kinda slow in that department. And... I am horny all the time now!" Tyler defended

"Yeah, tell me about it, sometimes I feel like I'm gonna explode! It's a vampire thing. Yeah, our emotions are heightened and we're on overdrive." Caroline explained as Tyler stepped forward

"It's a werewolf thing too. Just like I can't turn it off." Tyler said

"Yeah." an awkward silence fills the room "Well. Uuhh. I hope you'll get eh. Lucky tonight."

"I'll see you later." Tyler says after laughing

"Yeah, See you later." Caroline says watching as Tyler leaves

_**Tennessee House, Living room**_

Damon and Rick are still there. Damon was pouring a tank of gasoline over the living room.

"What are you doing?" Rick asked with a raised eyebrow

"Covering their tracks. Clearly they have no interest staying in the dark, but I do." Damon explained as Rick moves to give Damon more space but the floor creaks, they look at each other suspicious.

"Hang on." Damon said as he puts the tank of gas down and bends over and flips over the carpet and there it is a hidden door down under the floor. They open it and it's full of chains "Well, what do you know. Werewolves."

They close the door, and Damon lights a match and he throws it on the floor. Soon the whole living room is on fire before they leave.

_**Southern Comfort bar**_

Ray is chained to the wall, and has darts in his body. He's in a lot of pain from the expression on his face. Stefan is sitting at the table across the wall and dipping the darts ends in wolfsbane before throwing them at him. And Klaus is just sitting next to them and watching with a smile on his face.

"Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon." Stefan said as he stood with another dart.

"I can't." Ray said in pain

"I know, I know. You live by code and all that, but see he's not gonna let me stop until you tell me. And I do whatever he says so, that's the way it goes around here." Stefan said as he threw another dart with landed in Ray's shoulder making him cry out in pain.

A woman walks up to Klaus

"Hello mister Klaus. I have some more information for you." Stefan hears her and walks over "You told me to tell you if I saw anything." she continued as Stefan is eavesdropping "I saw the guys, spotted Damon at the farm house." she finished

"Well thank you Claudine, you'll just tell your friends to keep up the good work or they're gonna watch her." Klaus said as she nodded before she walks away and Stefan comes up to Klaus

"My brother still on our trail?" Stefan asked

"He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that." Klaus said as he tries to walk away but Stefan grabs his arm

"No, no, no. Let me handle it." Stefan said while Klaus smiles

"Why should I let you leave?" Klaus asked

"Cause, you'll know I'll come back." Stefan answered

"Do I?" Klaus asked

"You saved my brother's life; I'm at your service." Stefan said simply

"Ah, you sound so tedious and indentured, aren't you even having the least bit of fun?" Klaus said as he points to Ray with a big smile

"I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore." Stefan said seriously before he walks away

_**Salvatore's House**_

Elena stands in front of a mirror and Damon appears behind her

"Don't worry I'm not gonna lose it. At least not before the cake" Elena said

"It's your party you can cry if you want to" said Damon as he walks up behind her ah, Stefan. Such a rat pack." he picks up a picture of Elena and Stefan. He puts it down and looks at Elena " I got you something. I know I promised not to buy you anything so don't worry I didn't pay for it." Damon said

"You stole it?" she asked looking at Damon suspiciously

"No!" Damon said he opened up a little box "found it" it's was the necklace Stefan gave her

"My necklace. I thought I'd never see it again."

"Alaric found it in his loft, thought you'd be happy to have it back." Damon said

"I am happy, Thank you." Elena said with a smile

"You're welcome." Damon replied smiling

"Can you?" she asked

"Absolutely" Damon said as she turns around, he puts the necklace on her and she pulls up her hair he closes the necklace and she turns around; he offers his arm to her. "Shall we?" She takes his arm and they walk out of Stefan's room. Back downstairs the party is going on as they come down the stairs. They walk past some people standing in the hallway

"Hey Elena! Happy Birthday!" the girls greeted while Elena smiled at them

"Thanks." she replied as she and Damon continued on to the living room where there was a lot of people. A girl goes past them with a bottle in her hand but Damon stops her and compels her

"Oh, hey, hey, hey, hey. You don't want that. You want the cheap young stuff over by the cheap young people." he finished as the girl walks away and Caroline comes up to them

"You like? Don't answer that." Caroline smiled as Elena looked around

"This is keeping it small?" Elena questioned while Caroline just kept smiling causing Elena smiled "What are we drinking?" They walked away from Damon arm in arm.

Jeremy is sitting in the couch about to light smoke a joint when Matt comes and sits with him

"Where did you get that?" he asked

"Henry from the kitchen sold me a dime." Jeremy answered before Matt took the joint and lit it

"So, what's got you on your spiral downward? Sure it's a lot more interesting than mine." Matt asked

"You do not wanna know." Jeremy replied as Matt takes a blow.

"How bad can it be, I already know everything else. Go for it." Matt said as he passes the joint to Jeremy

"You know I died right? And Bonnie used magic to bring me back to life." Jeremy started as he took the joint

"Yeah, Elena told me."

"The thing is, ever since I came back I've been seeing... Things." Jeremy continued

"What kind of things?" Matt asked

"Just, things I shouldn't be seeing." Jeremy said as he took a blow

"What's Bonnie say about it?" Matt asked curiously

"Nah, I haven't told her. I haven't told anybody. Just messing with my head is all. I just need to chill out, so this" Jeremy said holding up the joint Matt gets up when he sees Elena and Caroline enter the room.

"Oh...the Stoner den. Buzz kill." Caroline said as Matt comes up to them

"Hey guys." Matt greeted

"Matt, hey!" Elena said as he kisses her on the cheek "Oh." a light blush on her cheeks

"Happy Birthday." Matt said with a smile

"Thank you." she said as Matt leaves.

"He hates me. His hatred of me, has driven him to drugs!" Caroline said

"He doesn't hate you, he hates that he's not with you." Elena assured before she looks over to the couch "Is that my brother?" she asked before she hands Caroline her drink. "Thank you." she muttered before she walks off and Caroline watches as she takes a sip of her drink.

Outside on the porch, Damon and Rick are talking

"I am every parent's worst nightmare. I am the chaperone teacher from hell." Rick said looking around at some of his students that were drinking

"I love high school parties." Damon said

"Isn't Andie supposed to be coming?" Alaric asked

"10 o'clock broadcast, should be here in a little bit." Damon replies as Elena comes out of the house "Hello Birthday Girl!" he greeted

"Drink!" she said as she takes Damon glass "Jeremy's smoking again." she said

"Is his stash any good?" Damon asked before Elena gives him the evil eye

"You're an ass." she said before she looks at Rick "Talk to him, please. He looks up to you." she pleaded she give's back the glass and walks away

"You're screwed." Damon commented

"Ahw."

_**WPKW9 Studio**_

Andie's talking on the phone. As she walks through the studio.

"Yeah, Uhhuh. Uhhuh." she muttered as she waves to man passing by before she whispers to man "Bye" before she got on the phone again "Uhhuh. Okay, I, I am the last person here again. Days of work, please can we do this in the am? I have a party I have to get to, and you gotta get a life! Okay, Alright bye, bye." she hangs up and walks into the studio and picks up her bag and turns around ready to leave. When suddenly the big headlight is turned on and blinds her

"Hello? Not cool my retinas are burning." she said as she steps out of the light but the light turned to her again "Okay, Okay. Seriously who'd...? What the hell are you doing?" she demanded

No answer... And the light is turned off

"Hello? Hello?" she called out before she starts to run for the exit but falls over a wire. The light comes back on and she can see a person standing in front of the light. She gets up and tries to run, bet Stefan is suddenly in front of her "Ohh! Stefan!? Oh my god! Oh my god, what are you doing here? We have been looking everywhere for you!" she asked but he doesn't answer "Stefan?" she asked scared and he starts to transform.

_**Salvatore's House**_

The party is still in action, on the dance floor are Tyler and Sophie dancing. Caroline is standing on the edge looking at them and drinking when Matt comes up next to her and sees Tyler and Sophie

"Since when are they a thing?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"I thought you were ignoring me?" Caroline asked

"I'm not ignoring you." Matt said

"You only said five words to me all summer, and those were four of them." she retorted

"Maybe because every time I've seen you, you've been with him." Matt returned

"Because he's my friend! Which is what I thought you were" Caroline said

"Aren't you guys supposed to be like mortal enemies, I mean isn't that how it works in vampire werewolf universe?" Matt asked as Caroline's eyes widen

"Matt shhhh!" Caroline hissed as Tyler looks at them "What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know. I'm out of it... I guess." Matt said as Tyler looks at them again, and starts to walk up to them "Sorry…" he said before he walks away

"What was that about?" Tyler asked

"Nothing." Caroline replied

"Great party Caroline!" Sophie said coming up from behind Tyler while Caroline smiles at her and replies

"Thanks!" she said before she compels her "Now leave it!" and Sophie walks away

"What the hell?!" Tyler screamed but Caroline just walks away into the crowd

_**With Damon and Rick**_

"Andie wants me to pick her up." Damon said reading a text

"Your fake, compelled girlfriend wants you to be a chivalrous boyfriend." Alaric commented

"Well, it's a complicated dynamic." Damon replied while putting his phone away

"Yeah" Rick said with a smirk

"Hold the fort down, will ya?" Damon asked

"You mean the fort full of my drunk history students?" Alaric asked

"Drink more, you will feel less weird." Damon said before he stood up and leaves.

_**Inside Salvatore's House**_

Elena goes inside Damon's room to get away from the party

"This room's off limits!" she heard as Elena turns around to see that Caroline was in the bathroom.

"Caroline?" she asked getting her attention

"Sorry." Caroline said holding a bag of blood "I just needed to take a beat." she puts the bag down and walks up to Elena "Are you hiding?" she asked suspiciously

"I was just looking for Damon." Elena said

"Well, he better be here somewhere because we haven't even done the cake yet." Caroline said

"I think I'm gonna pass on the whole cake thing." Elena said causing Caroline to look at her in shock

"What? no, no way, no! It's your birthday! You know it's the dawn of a new day and, you can't get on with your life until you have made a wish and blown out the candles." she said

"Is that what you all want me to do? Just get on with my life?" Elena asked

"No... Maybe... I just don't think anyone wants to see you like this." Caroline answered

"I'm not gonna give up on finding Stefan, Caroline." Elena said

"Of course not. And you shouldn't, but you have to admit that you kinda just letting your life pass you by. And isn't Stefan the one who wanted to make sure that you lived it?" Caroline said

"You want me to make a wish? I just wanna know that he's alive. That's it! That's my wish." she said before she starts to walk away, but she sees Damon's closet door is open a little bit and goes up to it and opens it

"I'm sorry, okay. I'm just drunk and dumb tonight. Wait, what are you doing…?" Caroline asked as Elena sees all the notes and maps and articles that Damon has used to search for Klaus and Stefan. Caroline comes up to her too

"What's all that?" she asked seeing the closet

"It's Klaus. Damon's been tracking him without me." explained Elena

"Why wouldn't he just tell you?" asked Caroline

"I don't know." said Elena

_**WPKW9 Studio**_

Damon is there looking for Andie

"Andie?" calls Damon before his phone started ringing he takes it out and see's it's Elena

"Party Central." he said on the phone

"Where are you?!" Elena yelled

"Umm, by the punch bowl." he lied

"Don't do that Damon, don't lie to me! I saw your closet." she said

"Oh... Oh, I gotta go break up beer pong." Damon said quickly before he hangs up

"Wait Damon!" Elena yelled but it was to late

Damon is still looking for Andie, he finds her purse on the floor he bends down to pick it up.

"Stefan." he greeted as he stood up to see Stefan is standing beside him

"Hello Brother." Stefan greeted

"You don't write, you don't call." Damon said

"Need you to stop following me. Causing some problems." Stefan said

"With who? Klaus? Are we supposed to care with he thinks?" Damon asked

"What you're supposed to do is let me go." Stefan said

"Saw your latest artwork in Tennessee. Walking a fine line there my friend. Keep that up and there will be no saving you." Damon commented while Stefan frowned

"See the thing is, I don't need any saving. I just want you to let me go." Stefan said

"Nah, I got a birthday girl at home that's not gonna let me do that." he started and Stefan nods "Naruto won't let me do that either" he finished as Stefan froze in shock before he shook it off

"You know, maybe I haven't made my point. Hey, Andie you still there?" Stefan called out

"Andie?" Damon muttered before he looked up to see Andie standing on a ledge up in the ceiling

"Damon? I can't move Damon. He told me that I can't move." Andie cried out

"No,no,no, it's okay, Andie. Stay calm. Not cool brother!" Damon growled

"Aw, come on! A little bit cool. Huh? Hey, Andie. You can move now." Stefan said

"No! No,no,no,no,no NO!" Damon yelled as he tried to catch her but Stefan grabs him and pushes him against the wall so he can't save Andie. Andie falls to the ground. Stefan grabs him around the neck

"I said let me go!" Stefan growled before he let Damon go and Damon runs over to Andie but she was already dead. He looks back but Stefan is already gone and growls.

_**Salvatore's house**_

Jeremy goes toward his car. And sees Matt's there

"What are you doin'?" he asked

"I can't find my truck." Matt said

"That's probably a sign you shouldn't be driving it. Need a ride?" said Jeremy with a smirk

"You're more stoned than I am." Matt said while Jeremy goes into the car and starts the car when his headlights come on he see's that Vicki's here

"Ahh! What the... Vicki?!" he shouted

"Help me." she said before she disappeared. Matt gets in the car

"Hey. What'd you just say?" asked Matt

"Nothing." Jeremy lied

"Did you just say "Vicki", as in my sister Vicki?" asked Matt

"What? No, no. I, uh, I didn't say anything." Jeremy replied before he turned the key again and Anna was in front of the car

"No…" Jeremy whispered

"What's wrong?"

"You know what, maybe we should just walk." Jeremy suggested

Caroline seems a little bit drunk. She tries to walk through the crowd "Excuse me. Excuse me." she muttered as she grabs a guy by the neck and lifts him so she can pass. Before Tyler intercepts her

"Hey! What is your problem?! You're pissed that I brought someone?" he asked

"Why would I be pissed? You brought a date. You're dating. That's...awesome." Caroline said

"Ok, should I not be dating?" he asked

"Hey, you're horny all the time, right? I mean, a guy has needs." Caroline retorted

"Cause if I shouldn't be dating, all you've got to do is say something. If you don't say something, then I'm going to keep dating."

"What would I say?" Caroline asked

"Don't do that, Caroline! I've already been there once with you, ok, and you said no. You shut me down. I'm not going back there again unless you make it crystal clear that you…" he was cut off as Caroline kisses him

"Let's get out of here." Tyler said as he takes her hand. Damon enters. Caroline gives him the bottle

"Hey! You missed the cake." Caroline said before she left

She leaves. Damon looks around, puts the bottle on the table next to him and walks away.

Damon enters his bedroom and sees Elena's there

"What? What are you doing here?" he asked

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret?" she asked ignoring the question

"Can we not do this right now? I'm having a really bad night." Damon said

"All summer, every single time I came to you with a lead, you made me feel like an idiot for having hope." she continued

"You were an idiot. We both were." he said sadly

"Tell me what you know, Damon." Elena demanded

"I know you need to get back to your party, Elena." Damon said dismissively

"We're supposed to be in this together. Why didn't you tell me that you've been tracking Klaus' victims?" Elena said

"Because they're not Klaus' victims, Elena, they're Stefan's!"

"What?" she asked shock

"He's left a trail of body parts up and down the eastern seaboard." Damon explained

"No. You're wrong." Elena denies

"I've seen it happen before. He's flipped the switch, full blown ripper." Damon said angrily

"Stop it, Damon." Elena said

"No, you stop, Elena! Stop looking for him. Stop waiting for him to come home. Just stop! Stefan is gone and he's not coming back…..Not in your lifetime." he said before he leaves while Elena cries and touches her necklace

_**Gilbert's house**_

Jeremy and Matt are in the kitchen high while eating ice cream

"All right, I should probably go before Elena and Mr. Saltzman come home and see what a bad example I am."

"You sure you can walk?" Jeremy said

"We'll see. Can I take the ice cream with me?" Matt said as he takes it and start to leave but stops "What happened in the car, man?" he asked

"Nothing."

"Come on, man. You said, "Vicki". All right, you said my sister's name. Why? You said you were seeing things?" Matt asked

"I've been seeing her." he said causing Matt to look at him

"I mean, I think I see her all the time, too. It's 'cause I miss her so much, though. You know, like, I want to see her so I do. Look, I know we've got our hands full with all the supernatural stuff in this town, but... Ghosts." Matt said skeptically

"Like I said, my head's all messed up." Jeremy said as Matt smiles and leaves

_**Southern Comfort **_

Ray is on a pool table while Klaus was standing next to him.

"Ok, it's a three step process, Ray. This is step one. I want you to drink from my wrist." Klaus said

"I already told you where to find the pack. What more do you want from me?" Ray asked

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you." Klaus said before he cuts his wrist and makes him drink his blood while Ray struggles

"You'll thank me for it later, huh. There we go, at a boy!" he looks up as Stefan arrives

"What are you going to do now?" Ray asked

"It's time for step two, Ray." said Klaus before he snaps ray's neck and looks at Stefan

"You're back." said Klaus

"Did you doubt me?" asked Stefan

"Not for a second. I knew you'd pass the test. You still care for your brother, for your old life." said Klaus

"Nah, I don't care about anything anymore." Stefan stated

"You put on a good show Stefan. I almost believe you. Lets hope, for your brother's sake, he does. You never stop caring about family, do you. But, every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go." Klaus said

_**Gilbert's House**_

Alaric was in the living room when Elena arrives to see that he is packing.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked

"Ahh. I'm not going to stay here anymore." Alaric said much to Elena's shock

"What? Why?" she asked

"I'm not a role model. You know, I drink too much, I say the wrong things, I encourage bad behavior. At school I can pull it together, but in my own life.. The way I miss Jenna, it's just, I'm really not any good to anybody right now. I'm sorry, Elena. You're 18. You can do all this alone now. You can do it better without me." he said before he leaves

_**Salvatore's House**_

Damon enters Stefan's bedroom and tears it apart. He breaks everything. He grabs a guitar and prepares to smash it into the floor when a hand grabbed his wrist he turns to see Naruto standing there and his eyes widen.

_**Southern Comfort **_

Stefan goes outside and takes his phone to call someone

_**Gilbert's house**_

Elena enters her bedroom and finds a drawing from Jeremy for her birthday. She prepares to go to bed. Her phones vibrates. She doesn't notice it immediately. Stefan walks outside. He takes out his phone and calls Elena. She puts the card from Jeremy on her chest of drawers and walks into her bathroom, putting her hair up. She comes out and answers her phone. Stefan stays silent.

"Hello? Hello?…. Stefan? Stefan, if this is you, you'll be okay. I love you Stefan. Hold onto that. Never let that go." Elena said while Stefan stays quiet on the other end of the phone but is tearful

_**Lockwood Mansion**_

Tyler is asleep. While Caroline gets up, puts her dress on, takes her shoes and leaves the room. She goes downstairs and is about to leave but Carol Lockwood intercepts her causing Caroline gasps.

"Mrs. Lockwood. Hi." Caroline said

"Leaving so soon?" she asked

"I... I didn't mean to be so... I mean, we were just... I'm going to just... Get my purse. Ok." Caroline tried to explain before she grabs her purse, but the purse burns her. Carol shoots her numerous times. Caroline finally falls on the floor, unconscious.

_**Salvatore House**_

"Naruto?"

"Ya know when I got back, I expected to see many things but this was not one of them." Naruto said as he looked around the room

"It's complicated." Damon muttered

"Well then lets go get a drink and talk it over hmmm." Naruto said as he walked to the door and looked back a Damon who smiled.

**Review **


	2. The Hybrid

**I do not own Naruto, or The Vampire Diaries. **

"**Naruto" Spirit talking **

"Damon" Characters Dialogs

"_Stefan" Character thought_

_**Story start**_

**Episode 2 -The Hybrid **

_**Salvatore's House**_

Damon was taking out all the things in his closet and listening to the TV. While Andie's death is being mentioned. When suddenly Elena arrives

"Just can't stay away, can you?" Damon asked with a sigh

"You've been dodging my calls." she replied

"Yeah, well, busy dating a dead fake girlfriend and all." he retorted

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked

"Happy Birthday, Elena. Stefan killed Andie. Cake?" he remarked sarcastically

"No need to be sarcastic brother." Naruto said walking into the room with a glass of blood while Elena gasps getting his attention "Hello you must be Elena hmmm names Naruto Salvatore." Naruto introduced

"Yeah p-pleasure to meet you." Elena said while Naruto noticed she was scared

"Hey no need to be afraid of me." Naruto tried to assure

"But you're a vampire" she said while Naruto smirked

"Yes I am, but I only feed on people like rapist and murderers, so you have nothing to worry about."

"umm ok"

"Hey little brother I'm going to go get me a new car see you later." Naruto said

"What happened to the old one?" asked Damon

"Left it at the safe house." Naruto answered before he vanished

"He didn't seem all that concerned that I looked like Katherine." Elena thought before she continued her conversation with Damon "He called me, Damon."

"What?" he asked with an raised eyebrow

"Stefan called me last night." she clarified

"Well, what'd he say?"

"He didn't say anything, but it was him. I asked Sheriff Forbes if she would trace the call's origin. It came from Tennessee."

"Where he's binge drinking on the country folk. We went through this, Elena. Stefan's gone. I don't mean geographically." Damon retorted

"If he was gone, he wouldn't have called." Elena said before walking out while damon sighed and burns everything he took out the closet

_**Alaric's apartment**_

Alaric is in his bed looking at the ceiling when suddenly someone knocks on the door

"Go away, Damon!" he called out but whoever it was just knocks again sighing in frustration he gets up and opens the door. Too see that it was Elena

"Hi." she greeted walking in

"You're, uh... Not who I expected." he muttered

"I need you to tell me what you know about Stefan and Tennessee." she said getting Alaric's attention

"Did you miss the part where I checked out of all this?" he asked

"Come on, Rick. Whatever Damon knows, you know." she retorted

"Ask Damon."

"Yeah, but Damon's not exactly in the mood to help right now." she explained causing Alaric to sigh

"For good reason. Because it's not safe for you. Stefan's off the rails." Rick relented

"Yeah, but he's still holding on to his humanity, which means he can still be saved." she said

"And why do you have to be the one to save him?" he asked

"Because I'm not the kind of person who checks out. Look, he would never give up on me. I'm not gonna give up on him. Tell me what you know, Ric. Please." Elena pleaded

"They've been tracking werewolves, he and Klaus. All over the eastern seaboard. We thought we had 'em outside of Memphis…" he started to explain

_**Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**_

Klaus and Stefan are walking in the mountains. Stefan is holding Ray, unconscious, on his shoulders)

"You ok? Is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus asked

"I'm fine." Stefan grunted _"Naruto, will you be proud that I gave up my freedom to save Damon's life. You always said that family is important what would you have done?" he thought_

"You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down…"

"You know, I get that we're, uh... we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great." Stefan interrupted

"So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend." Klaus called out smiling

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer."

"Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There." Klaus said as they stop. They found the pack. Stefan enters their camp. Everyone looks at him. He puts Ray on the ground. And a woman rushes over to him

"Ray! Oh, my God. What's going on? Who are you?" she asked as Klaus rejoins Stefan

"The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus." he introduced

"You're the hybrid." she said causing Klaus to smirk

"You've heard of me. Fantastic."

_**Lockwood's Mansion**_

Carol pours herself a glass of scotch and then puts some vervain in the coffee as Tyler arrives

"Hey, mom." he greeted as he kisses her on the cheek

"Morning, sweetheart. Coffee's hot." she said watching as he pours himself some coffee

"Rough night?" he asked

"Uh, rough week. I'm a little stressed. You?" she returned

"Feeling pretty good." he said

"You know, if you're going to bring a girl home, I wish she'd have the tact to not sneak out like a prostitute." Carol commented

"I'm sorry. She snuck out?" he apologized/asked

"Hmm." she muttered as she watched as he drinks a sip of coffee

"Whoa. I think the cream's bad." he said as she sighed in relief before he puts the cup down

"Don't wait up tonight." He kisses her on the cheek "Oh, and Caroline, she's not a prostitute." He said before he leaves. Carol takes her phone and calls someone

"Bill, it's, um, Carol Lockwood. I've gotten myself into a bit of a vampire situation." She said

_**Mystic Grill**_

Jeremy goes in the stockroom to rejoin Matt, who's working

"Please tell me you're not turning into one of these losers that hangs out at work on his day off." Matts said looking up from his work

"You remember what we talked about last night, how I've been seeing things?" Jeremy asked

"Honestly, Jer, last night is kind of a blur." Matt commented

"Well, I saw her again. I saw Vicki." Jeremy said

"Why are you... why are you telling me this? You're dating a witch. Why don't you tell her?" Matt asked

"Tell Bonnie that she brought me back to life and now I'm seeing my dead girlfriend? We don't need a witch, ok? There's examples all over the Internet. We need…" Jeremy started as he takes papers from his bag "Personal items, and it works best when a family member tries to make contact."

"No, no, no, no, no, no. We're... We're not contacting my sister." Matt protested

"She said, "help me."

"If you're messing with me, man…" Matt trailed off

"I saw her, Matt. She asked for help. You were the one she loved the most. If anyone's gonna be able to help me connect to her, it's you." Jeremy said

_**With Elena and Alaric**_

Elena is talking with Tyler. With Alaric sitting at the bar looking at them

"A lot of us like to keep to ourselves for the full moon, chain ourselves up. But there are some werewolves that like to gather in places were they don't have to do that, where they can enjoy it." Tyler explained

"What kind of places?" Elena asked

"Mountains, state parks, deserts, that kind of stuff." he said

"Anywhere in Tennessee?" Elena asked

"Yeah. Here. Give me your phone. I'll try to pull up a map." Tyler said as she gives him her phone

"Thanks for this. I know it's asking a lot." Elena said

"As Caroline likes to remind me, Stefan's in this mess because I bit Damon. I figure I owe you one. Have you talked to her today?" he explained/asked

"No. Why?" she asked

"Just curious. Here." he said as he gives her, her phone "That's your best bet." Tyler said

Elena rejoins Alaric at the bar

"Did you get anything?" Alaric asked

"How do you feel about a little hike through the Smoky Mountains?" Elena asked

"You wanna hunt down a pack of werewolves on a full moon?" Alaric asked incredulously

"We'll be out of there before the moon is full. If you don't come with me, I'm going by myself. What? You're the one who told me that I could handle things on my own now." Elena said

"Yea, I meant like frozen dinners and SATs. A-all right fine. Let's just... Let's just go. But, uh, you're driving." he said taking another drink

_**Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**_

Klaus and Stefan are sitting with everyone looking at them

"It's fascinating, actually... A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid." Klaus commented as Ray wakes up "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic."

"What's happening to me?" Ray asked squinting from how everything looked brighter

"Stefan?" Klaus said Stefan sighs before he gets up

"Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die." Stefan said as everyone looked around

"Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" Klaus said as he looks at a man "You." He rushes over to him and bites his forearm. Stefan catches him, throws him on the ground in front off Ray. The woman he was with tried to protests but Klaus strangles her

"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop." Stefan said as he held the man down in front of Ray as veins started to appear around his eyes before they vanished

Klaus looks at the girl "It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die." Klaus said simply

"I'd rather die than be a vampire." she said glaring at him

"Wrong choice." Klaus said before he bites his wrist and gives her his blood, as Ray drinks the blood from the man. "She'll thank me for that later. Heh." Klaus commented before he snaps her neck

"Ok, who's next?" he asked smirking as his eyes are yellow and his fangs are out

_**Mystic Grill**_

Tyler is playing pool. Matt rejoins him with coffee

"You moving in or something? You've been here forever." Matt said

"I thought I was meeting Caroline. You haven't seen her, have you?" Tyler asked

"Not keeping up on her comings and goings anymore." Matt said

"Look, man, I never meant for me and her being friends to be a problem for you." Tyler said

"It is what it is. Tonight's a full moon. She usually helps you?" he asked

"Yeah. Whatever." Tyler muttered

"Do you, uh... Is this like the kind of thing that you need another person for?" Matt asked

"I can handle it. But thanks." Tyler said before he drinks some coffee

"Ahh. What is up with my taste buds today?" he asked himself

"Heh. It's the vervain. The sheriff has me slip it into the coffee here every now and then." Matt said as tyler had a look of surprise

"That's what vervain tastes like?" he asked

"Yeah. I'm surprised you can taste it, the coffee usually hides the flavor. For humans, anyway." Matt said as he got back to work

_**Lockwood's Mansion**_

Someone rings the bell. She opens the door and a man enters

"Thank you so much for coming. Does anyone else know you're here?" Carol asked

"No. I didn't drive through town. I came straight here." Bill Forbes said

"Can I offer you a drink?" asked Carol

"I think you should tell me what you expect me to do."

"I was hoping you could tell me. It's Caroline, Bill. I remember the day she was born." Carol said crossing her arms leaning against the table

"What does the rest of the council know?" he asked

"I haven't said a word. I've been putting this together on my own for months now. Any ideas how to handle this? I can't get my hands dirty here for a lot of reasons." Carol explained

"She's a vampire, Carol. We do what we have to do." Bill said

_**Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**_

Alaric and Elena are walking up a trail

"In a couple hours, the full moon's gonna rise just above that Ridge. If Tyler's right, that's where the pack'll be." Alaric explained

"You were a boy scout, weren't you? A boy scout, slash vampire slayer? " she asked

"Slash whiskey-drinking all-around lost cause." He replied as they stop and he opens his bag. There's a lot of weapons

"Wow. You came stocked." Elena commented

"Well, we aren't exactly bird-watching. Here. Put that in your bag." he as he gives her a grenade

"Vervain grenade?" she asked

"Wolfsbane." he clarified

"Well, since we're exchanging gifts…" she said as she shows him John's magical ring

"That's John Gilbert's ring." Rick said looking at the ring and Elena

"It was yours once. Go ahead. Take it. I'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into." Elena explained

"He gave it to you."

"Yeah, but I'm a doppelganger. It's not gonna work on me. He left it for if I ever have kids." she said

"Yeah, well, then why don't you save it for future generations of stubborn, relentless baby Gilberts?" Alaric asked

"Ok, and how 'bout you borrow it until after we survive this? I'd feel bad if I got you killed before happy hour." he said before taking the ring she smiles before she gets closer to the water

"I don't know why you think that you're a lost cause." she said as Damon and Naruto arrives and Damon pushes her in the water. Alaric puts up his crossbow and points it at Naruto who raises an eyebrow.

"Damon! How are you even here?" Elena screamed in the water

"Thanks for the tip, Rick" Damon said to rick who still was pointing the crossbow at Naruto, Elena looks at Alaric

"You sold me out!" she accused

"You think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?" he asked before turning his attention to Naruto "Who are you?" he asked suspiciously

"You would do well to drop the crossbow human before something happens." Naruto said as Alaric narrowed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

The bow lodged into the right of Naruto's chest

"Who are you?" Alaric asked again while Naruto raised an eyebrow

"You have balls human to bad I'll have to shove them down your throat." Naruto said as he blurred from existence and held rick to a tree with his hand around his neck

"Whoa, whoa, Naruto! It's alright." Damon said

"You sure?" Naruto asked while Damon nodded and Naruto let him go before Elena , Damon and Alaric watched as the arrow in Naruto's chest burst into flames.

_**With Klaus and Stefan**_

Klaus gave his blood to the human and starts to compel him

"There. Good as new. Now you relax, ok, mate? We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up." Klaus said

"They're dead. They're all dead." Rick said

"Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon." Klaus muttered

"So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?" Stefan asked leaning against a tree

"No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades." Klaus clarified

"For what war, might I ask?" Stefan asked

"Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight." Klaus explained

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" Stefan asked again

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder." Klaus said causing Stefan laugh

"That's why you're, uh... you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?" Stefan asked

"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know." said Klaus before they turned to ray whose eyes started bleeding "Something's wrong."

"That shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan asked

"Well, obviously." Klaus said

_**With Elena**_

Elena was still in the water.

"Get out of the water, Elena." Damon ordered

"If I get out of the water, you're gonna make me go home." She said

"Yes, because I'm not an idiot like you." Damon retorted

"Right now, you're both acting like idiots." Alaric said

"Sighs she's gonna get a cold Damon." Naruto said before to the shock of Elena and Alaric walked on the water and pulled Elena out he walked back to shore were he gave her a Jacket and she thanked him before turning to Damon

"You gave up on him Damon." Elena said

"I didn't give up on him, Elena. I faced reality. Now get to the car." Damon retorted

"No!" she protested

"What's your big plan, Elena? Huh? You gonna walk through a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow, and wait for Stefan to stop by?" Damon asked as he walked up to Elena

"My plan is to find him and help him. Damon, this is the closest that we've been to him since he left. I'm not going home." Elena explained

"Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse. That makes you safe. This, this is not safe."

"I'm not leaving before we find him." she said simply while Naruto smirked

"Tsunade would love this girl she has a back bone." Naruto said while Damon cracked a smile

"It's a full moon tonight, Elena." Damon warned

"Then we'll find him before then. Damon, please." she pleaded

"Ok. Ok. But we are out of here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait." Damon relented

"I promise." she said smiling

"Unless you wanna relive that whole deathbed kissy thing." Damon whispered

"I said I promise."

"Fine." he said as they started walking "Hey Naruto were is Tsunade anyway?" Damon asked his brother

"She should be on her way to Mystic Falls" Naruto said

"Whose Tsunade?" Elena asked

"Tsunade is Naruto's wife." Damon answered causing Elena to nod

"How do you know we can trust him Damon." Rick asked

"He's my older brother Rick, I trust him with my existence." Damon said simply as Alaric looked at him in shock

"I'm going to head back I trust you with our little brother." Naruto whispered to Damon before he speed away

_**With Klaus and Stefan**_

Ray is shaking and his eyes are still bleeding "You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" he asked

"Some master race." Stefan commented

"Lose the attitude." Klaus said as the woman wakes up "Derek, come feed your girlfriend." Klaus said as the man gets up. Ray snarls and makes a few jumps and leaves. Klaus looks at Stefan "Go get him."

Stefan sighs and runs after ray after catching him he jumps on Ray and pushes him on the ground. Ray bites him and leaves. Stefan is about to go after him but he hears voices.

"How you doing?" he heard Damon say

"Fine." he heard Elena

"You know, I could help you."

"No, thanks."

"Just one little fwoosh."

"Yeah, with my luck, you'd drop me."

"What are you guys, 12?" he heard Alaric before he sees them walking. Klaus arrives and Stefan tries to take him apart so he doesn't sees them

"Where did he go?" Klaus asked

"He, uh... he got away. Forget him. Let's go." Stefan said as Klaus sees his arm

"A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch." Klaus said

"Yeah. I'm gonna need your blood to heal me." Stefan said

"Well, I tell you what. You find Ray, and then I'll heal you."

"You can't be serious." Stefan said

"You better hurry, 'cause that bite looks nasty." Klaus said as Stefan walks away before Klaus goes back to the campsite and sees the others are waking up. All of their eyes are bleeding.

"Well that's not good" Klaus heard he turned to see Naruto leaning against a tree

"Naruto" he said with wide eyes

"Sup Klaus, I see you became a hybrid." Naruto said

"Yeah now I'm the stron…" Naruto blurred in front of him

"Cut the crap I want to make sure that you remember what I said." Naruto said while Klaus gulped

"You don't care what I do as long as Stefan and Damon and the Bennett bloodline do not come to harm you will not stand in my way."

"Exactly Mystic Falls is my home I'll protect my precious people you know that Klaus." Naruto said as Klaus nodded "See ya." Naruto said before he vanished

_**Salvatore House **_

Naruto appeared in his room and looked for his wallet while he was doing that he remember when he got his wife back.

_**Flashback**_

**Naruto was on a island meditating looking through the original Juubi's memories about some which name Silas who it helped make a cure for Immortality with an weakness. If a vampire has been turned for a long time when he/she takes the cure it'll age the body to the age it's suppose to be. He had meet a Vampire by the name of Katherine after knocking her unconscious and talking to her they became friends and exchanged secrets, after he fucked her unconscious she turned him into a vampire and he gave her a place to stay as long as she didn't kill his brothers. While he looked deeper into the matter he felt a deity enter his world behind him.**

**Looking over his shoulder he saw Kami in front of a portal.**

"**Kami? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked **

"**I came to see you" Kami said seeing he had Naruto's attention he continued "I'm allowing you to enter a multi-verse of your original home world and take 1 of your wives no more than that." Kami said as Naruto's eyes widen**

"**But can't I you know take all of them and place them in a dimension that I can access and only one of them have the opportunity to be here?" Naruto asked**

"**sure that can work." Kami said causing Naruto to smile brightly **

"**Thanks, I'll create another verse where I can be with them after everything calms down here." Naruto said as Kami nods before he opened another verse for Naruto to enter.**

**Smiling Naruto jumps into the portal**

_**Canon Verse **_

_**Uchiha Nakano Shrine**_

**As Orochimaru started the technique to bring back the 4 Hokage's he was forced to stop as a portal opened before him. Team Taka's and Sasuke got into fighting stances when they saw someone walking out of the portal, they all were shocked to see that it was Naruto**_**.**_

"**Dobe? What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded getting Naruto's attention **

"**Well isn't this something I get to kill the Uchiha and snake while I'm here must be Christmas." Naruto said as Sasuke and Orochimaru's eyes widen before Suigetsu and Jugo's heads fell to the ground. Smirking darkly Naruto walked toward Sasuke and Orochimaru as they looked at him as he was inferior to them.**

"**My counterpart must be pathetic" he thought as a Rasengan shredded Orochimaru's body to pieces, the blood landing on Sasuke who looked shocked and fearful feeling the chakra from Naruto's body**

"**D-dobe?" he asked stepping back while Naruto just smirked evilly "N-Naruto wait what about your promise to Sakura!" he yelled desperately crawling back**

"**The bitch will join you soon enough." Naruto said simply before he proceeded to kill Sasuke.(Lazy)**

**Naruto took a scroll out of Jugo's body and unsealed what was in in and Anko's body appeared in front of him he gave her his blood and placed a stasis seal on her before she was swallowed into a dimension he sighed and vanished to the nearest signature of his mates he vanished to Tsunade's and Mei's location**

**He appeared to see Tsunade talking to Katsuyu and Mei unconscious rushing to Tsunade side getting her attention**

"**N-Naruto? W-what a-are y-you d….doing h-here?" she panted **

"**Don't speak Tsunade-chan!" He said before he eyes widen when she saw him bat the bolder that was crushing her legs away like paper. **

"**H-how?"**

"**Don't worry about that." she looked at him and widen her eyes when his vampire features showed on his face and he bit his wrist and put to her lips "Drink hime please I can't lose you again!" Naruto said Tsunade raised a brow at what he said before she opened her mouth and started drinking his blood. He smiled and stroked her hair as the bones in her leg started to align amend themselves together. **

**Taking his wrist from her mouth her helped her stand up before she was hit with a surge of memories that she didn't remembering happening she watched as she confessed to Naruto about having feeling for him and how she and her harem sisters got married and pregnant before she and they were killed by Sakura and Hinata in the middle of labor. When she came to she saw Naruto helping Mei stand with her eyes blank as well.**

"_**she must be getting memories as well." **_**Tsunade thought Naruto turned his attention to her and smiled**

"**Tsunade-chan" **

"**Naruto-kun were those memories real?" she asked **

"**Yes they were, I was given the opportunity to take you guys away from here." Naruto said to Mei and Tsunade who looked at each other.**

"**there was also a memory of Kami telling us about you in a new dimension?" **

"**Yeah I was going to tell you all about that together but I can't sense Tsume or the other." Naruto said looking out into the distance **

"**well the other counterparts are already dead and we voted and I was nominate to come with you." Tsunade said smiling **

"**Ok Mei I want you to get the other girls and give them your blood to turn them into vamps, I'm going to create another verse were I want you guys to start it with your ideas of vampires, me and Tsu-chan will join you but the vamps there can not be like us ok." Naruto said **

"**Ok Naruto-kun." Mei said before she pulled Naruto into a kiss before Naruto placed a glowing hand on her shoulder and she vanished.**

"**You ready?" Naruto asked Tsunade smiled and nodded before a portal opened behind him and they jumped into it.**

_**Vampire Diaries World **_

**Naruto and Tsunade appeared on the outskirts of Mystic Falls, After using his Rinnegan to give Tsunade some proper clothes they walked toward the Salvatore Estate talking and laughing.**

**When he arrived at the estate he saw his brother throwing a ball around**

**Stefan, Damon! What are you doing?" Naruto asked getting there attention they ran over to him before their attention was drawn to the beautiful blond woman with an amazing figure standing behind him "Would you stop staring at your future sister in law like that please" Naruto growled out seeing the looks on his brothers faces**

**Hearing their older brother they snapped out of their stupors**

"**Haha sorry" the said scratching the back of their heads sheepishly something they got from Naruto "anyway we were playing a game Damon picked up." Stefan explained**

"**That explains it. Anyway I want you guys to meet Tsunade. Tsunade these are my brothers" Naruto said causing Damon and Stefan's eyes to widen **

"**Hello" Tsunade greeted **

"**B-brother I thought Tsunade was dead?" Stefan asked as Damon nodded in agreement remembering the stories Naruto told them of his home world. Naruto smiled and told them what happened.**

_**End flashback**_

Naruto sighed before he heard the front door open and the scent of Casino's, Alcohol, and blood was smelled smiling and speeding down stairs he appeared behind Tsunade.

"hello hime" he whispered in her ear as she turned in his embrace and they shared a kiss

"Hello koi" she replied

_**Lockwood's mansion**_

Carol Lockwood was sitting in her late husbands office when Tyler walks in with his hands in his pockets

"You put vervain in my coffee this morning. Why?" he asked as her breath hitched

"Vervain? What are you talking about?" she asked

"Let's skip the part where we pretend we don't know about the vampires in this town. You were testing me to see if I was a vampire. I want to know why." Tyler said

"You've been spending so much time with Caroline. I had to know for sure." explained Carol

"What does Caroline have to do with it?" he asked

"Let's skip the part where we pretend she's not one of them."

"Did you do something to her?" he asked stepping closer to his mom

"Tyler, I don't want you to be with her." she replied

"Where is she, mom?" he asked

"I can't let you be together." she replied

"What did you do to her? Where is she?" he asked again

"You can't be with her. She's a monster." she said as an idea came to Tyler

"You don't know about me, do you?" Tyler asked

"Know what? Know what, Tyler?"

_**Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**_

The sun is setting. Damon, Elena and Alaric were still walking

"We got about a mile left." called out Alaric

"The sun's about to set." Damon said

"I can see that, Damon." Elena retorted

"I'm just saying."

"The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We have time." Elena said before they hear some twigs snapping and Ray comes out of a bush. Alaric puts his crossbow toward him

"Stay where you are!" Rick ordered

"Vampire." Ray growled before he rushes over to Damon and swings causing Damon to duck and punch Ray in the stomach before ray uses his speed and pushes Damon against a tree. Before he tries to bite him, with Damon holding him off. Alaric shoots an arrow at him but it has no effect as Ray is still trying to bite Damon. Seeing it didn't work Elena takes a wolfsbane grenade from her bag

"Damon!" she called out as she throws it to him, he catches it and smashes it into ray's face making it explode on Ray's face, who screams as his face burns. Damon kicks him in the stomach knocking Ray unconscious

"Let me guess. Hybrid." Alaric said as they all looked at each other then back to Ray__

_**Matt's House**_

Matt and Jeremy enter a room full of boxes

"So this is all her stuff. We were supposed to donate it, but, uh, you know."

"Well, everything I read said that personal items help build a stronger connection." Jeremy as they started to look into a box. Jeremy takes one of her shirts and Matt takes a pipe from it

"Does her pipe count?" he asked before he takes a photo from when they were kids "I don't know why I let you talk me into this, man." he said as he holds back tears

"It's because she's your sister and you have a chance to help her." Jeremy explained as Matt puts the picture on a table

"I can't do this. You gotta go." Matt said

"Matt, please."

"Nah, man. I can't do this, all right? You gotta go" Matt said as he watches as Jeremy leaves before Matt hears a noise and He turns around and sees that the picture moved

_**Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**_

Damon and Alaric are tying Ray to the tree

"These ropes aren't gonna hold him much longer. What else do we have?" Damon asked he turns to see that Elena is spraying a rope with something

"Rick, here. Take these." Elena said holding the rope, Damon touches it but his skin burns

"Aah! Ow!" Damon hissed

"I said Rick." Elena said as Alaric takes it and puts it around Ray

"All right, that's the last of the vervain. We don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're gonna make that Ridge before the full moon." Alaric reported

"If we can get him to talk, we don't have to." Elena said before Ray screams as his transformation begins

"Is he turning?" Damon asked incredulously

"It's impossible. It's still daylight." Elena said backing away

"Tell him that." Alaric said as Damon gets closer to Ray and catches his shoulders

"There aren't supposed to be werewolves out here until the moon is full." Elena said

"You know, those ropes aren't gonna hold the wolf." Alaric said as Ray screams and snarls

"Damon, we've got to get out of here. We gotta get out of these mountains now! Damon, now!" Elena called out before they start to run

_**With Klaus**_

It's nighttime. Klaus is standing with Derek

"Bad news, my friend. End of the road for you." Klaus said before he kills him by drinking his blood. The woman is in front of him "Careful, love. There's only one Alpha here." he said before he looked around to see all the werewolves' eyes were bleeding. They looked like zombies "Bloody Hell." he muttered

_**With Damon, Elena, and Alaric**_

Damon, Elena and Alaric are running to Rick's car when all of a sudden Elena trips

"Don't move." Damon ordered Elena raises her head and see's that she's face to face with a werewolf "Here, doggie, doggie." Damon said getting the wolfs attention before he runs and the werewolf runs after him

"Come on. Let's keep moving." Alaric said helping Elena up

"We can't leave Damon." Elena said

"He can handle himself. Let's move." he said

"No. If he gets bit, he'll be dead. I'm the reason he's out here." Elena said

"I am the reason he's out here. I told him where we were, and I'm telling you to keep moving. Let's go. Elena, now!" Alaric ordered

_**Old Lockwood's cellar**_

Tyler and Carol enter the cellar

"Tyler, what is it? Just... just tell me." Carol said

"You need to see for yourself." he said as he takes the chains

"What are you doing?" Carol asked

"You think Caroline's a monster? I'm the monster, mom." Tyler said as he felt the change begin

"What?" she asked as he grunts "Tyler, what's happening?" she continued as he pushes her into the cellar and closes the door "Tyler, what are you doing?"

"Me, Uncle Mason, it's in our blood. It's our family curse." Tyler explained

"What curse?" she asked as he starts to scream in pain as his bones start to break on realign themselves "Tyler, what's happening?! What's happening?" she asked concerned when he looks up and she sees his fangs are out and his eyes are yellow causing her to scream "Oh, my God! Ohh! No! Ohh!" she screamed moving away from the bars

Smoky mountains, Tennessee

Damon is walking when suddenly Ray rushes toward him in human form but Stefan stops him and rips his heart out

"Fancy meeting you here." Damon commented

"What part of "don't follow me anymore" got lost in translation, Damon?" Stefan asked

"Might want to take it up with your girlfriend. You don't want her chasing you, I'd stop with the late-night phone calls." Damon retorted

"I didn't call her." Stefan lied

"Sure you did. She's not gonna give up on you."

"She has to. Because I'm never coming back. Why don't you get her home? See if you could keep her there this time." Stefan said causing Damon to sigh

With Elena and Alaric

Elena and Alaric are in the car waiting for Damon

"Stefan's out there somewhere and now Damon, and we're just sitting in this car" Elena said

"Let the vampires fight the hybrid zombie mountain man. I'll take care of keeping the humans safe." Alaric said

"I thought you were checked out of taking care of people?" Elena asked

"I know what you're doing. Don't. There doesn't need to be a lesson here."

"You're better at it than you think, you know?" she asked

"Oh, boy, are you a sucker for a lost cause or what?" he commented

"You're not a lost cause, Rick. You're just lost. But so is Jeremy, and so am I. Our family is gone. We don't have anybody. I'm sorry, but you don't have anybody either, so... We're kind of good for each other." Elena explained

"I'm keeping the ring, then." Alaric said causing Elena to smile before they see Damon walking toward the car

"Damon?" she asked before she gets out of the car "Are you ok? Did you...?"

"Fine, bite-free. Get back in the car, please." he interrupted leading her back to the car

"Can you just give me a minute to appreciate that you're not dead?" she asked

"I'll give you 10 seconds. 9, 8..." he said as he catches her and pushes her toward the car "Hey, Rick, did you happen to see where I parked my car?" he asked

"Damon, stop being such a caveman." Elena commented

Stefan watches them get in the car. As Elena looks through the window but Stefan's gone

_**Gilbert's House**_

Jeremy was in the living room when someone rings the bell. Jeremy gets up and opens the door. To see it's Matt

"I'm sorry about earlier." Matt apologized

"Hey, don't worry about it, man. You know, it's, uh... It's a lot to ask." Jeremy said as he sees that Matt has beers in his hand "Heh. Come on in." he steps aside so Matt can enter

"I spent the day going through her stuff. It was weird, you know, all the memories. I realize that most people didn't really get Vic. You know, they saw her as trouble and let it go at that. But you really got her. You know, you... you got her better than I did most of the time so... I don't know what we're gonna do with all this, but... Here." Matt said as he gives Jeremy a bag. Jeremy opens it and takes Vicki's shirt from it

"You know, I don't remember her dying. I don't know if Caroline told you that when she told you everything." Jeremy confessed

"Nah, she didn't." Matt said

"Elena made them take that memory away from me, thought I couldn't handle it. So whatever my last moment was with her, I don't have it."

"I don't either. I don't remember the last moment I had with Vicki before she was a vampire... When she was still my sister." Matt said before Jeremy turns around and he sees that Vicki's here

"**Matty?" **she asked Matt doesn't sees her though

"Do you see something? Is she here?" Matt asked while Jeremy is still looking at Vicki

"You said you needed help. Tell me how I can help you please." Jeremy pleaded

"**I can come back. Help me come back." **Vicky said

"What is she saying? Tell me." Matt asked before a window breaks and Jeremy turns back around to see Anna

"**Jeremy. Don't trust Vicki." **she said

_**Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**_

Stefan comes back with Ray slung over his shoulder wrapped in a blanket. He see's the rest of the pack are dead. And Klaus is sitting on a log drinking a beer

"They went rabid. Some of them, I killed. The others just... Bled out. In the end... They're all dead." Klaus said before he starts to yell "I did everything I was told! I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelganger." he continued as Stefan looks uncomfortable "You look like hell." he commented

"Last I checked, I'm dying... And you don't want to heal me. I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do." he explained

"It should have worked." Klaus said as he takes a bottle of beer. He bites his wrist, and puts the blood in the bottle and gives the bottle to Stefan "Bottoms up. We're leaving. It appears you're the only comrade I have left." he finished as he walked away as Stefan drinks the blood from the bottle and throws it aside, before he followed Klaus.

Gilbert's House

Elena enters her bedroom and see's Damon's standing by the window

"Seriously?" she asked

"I was wrong." he said

"Are you drunk?" she asked

"No. I thought Stefan was gone, but I was wrong." Damon explained

"You saw him out there? Damon, is he ok?" she asked concerned

"No, he's not ok, Elena. He's an insufferable martyr that needs his ass kicked... But he can be saved."

"What happened out there? What changed your mind?" she asked

"I changed my mind because even in his darkest place, my brother still can't let me die. So I figure I owe him the same in return. I'll help you bring him back." Damon said

"Family sticks together Damon don't forget that" Damon remembered his mother telling him

"_Can't believe I forgot about that, now I see why Naruto left, he wanted me to remember that " Damon thought _

"Thank you." he heard Elena say

"But before I do, I need you to answer one question. What made you change your mind?" he asked stepping closer to Elena

"What do you mean?" she asked

"You were so hellbent on staying on that mountain, then you just gave up. So what changed your mind?" damon elaborated

"We were under attack, Damon."

"You had a bag full of weapons and a teacher with an eternity ring. You could have kept going." he retorted

"It was too dangerous." she said

"It was too dangerous going out there to begin with, so what was it?" he asked again

"Why are you being like this?" she asked

"What changed your mind, Elena?" damon asked again

"I didn't want to see you get hurt, ok? I was... I was worried about you." she confessed

"Thanks." he said as he walked to the door about to leave when…

"Yes, I worry about you. Why do you even have to hear me say it?" she asked he turns around and walks closer to her and caresses her face

"Because when I drag my brother from the edge and deliver him back to you, I want you to remember the things you felt while he was gone. Good night, Elena." he explained as he touches her hair and leaves the room. Alaric is at the top of the stairs with his luggage "How's it going, Rick?" he asked going down the stairs and Alaric looks at Elena

"Know what you're doing there?" he asked

"No, I don't." she said

_**Old Lockwood Cellar**_

Tyler wakes up naked on the ground he looks at Carol who has witnessed everything

"I'll take care of it. I'll make sure nothing happens to her." she promised

"Thank you." he said putting his head back down

_**Lockwood's mansion**_

Carol was on the phone talking to Bill

"I think we made a mistake." she said

"Carol, you called me in to take care of this problem. Why the sudden change of heart?" he asked

"Maybe a guilty conscience." she lied

"Don't feel guilty. They're not human. They're monsters." Bill said

"What if we're wrong?" she asked

"My family's been committed to this fight for almost 150 years, Carol. You married into it, so maybe you don't understand, but I do. I know what my obligations are." Bill explained

"Wait." Carol said but bill already hung up

_**A cellar**_

Caroline wakes up to see that she is tied to a chair, she remembers what happened and tries to break the chains before she yells

"Hello! Mrs. Lockwood?! Somebody!" she yelled before she hears someone coming "Who's that? Mrs. Lockwood?! Please."

Bill opens the door and enters the cellar

"Hello, Caroline." he said

"Daddy?" she asked shocked

_**And Done **_

_**Review **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Salvatore Boarding House**_

Damon is drinking with Tsunade and Naruto they are laughing talking about old times when Damon's phone rings, sighing he answers it.

"You're interrupting my drink." he said

"You miss me?" a familiar voice said on the other end

"Katherine. Where are you?" he asked getting Naruto and Tsunade's attention

"Lurking outside your window, pining away." she said sarcastically

"What do you want?" he asked

"I'm homesick. What have I missed?" she asked before Damon could answer Naruto blurred forward reappeared behind Damon with his phone

"My Homecoming for one." Naruto said

"….Naruto?" Katherine asked shock

"Hello Kat I've missed you." Naruto replied as he put the phone on speaker

"I've missed you to. Is Tsunade there with you?" she asked

"Hello Katherine." Tsunade greeted

"….It's great to hear your voices again." she said

"No worries Kat, we'll see each other again after all we have eternity." Naruto said before his phone vibrated "Listen talk to Damon for a while, I'll call you back." Naruto said as he gave Damon the phone back and checked his phone to see a text and shows it to her.

Stefan and Klaus spotted in Chicago! Boss.

She looks at him as they leave the room

"So what are you going to do?" she asked

"Stefan gave up his freedom for Damon, I'm proud of him. Klaus won't let him die, I'm positive of that." Naruto said "But you can go to Chicago and see him. You know Damon and that Elena girl are going to head that way."

"And you?"

"See how Caroline and Liz are doing." Naruto said as he kissed her before heading his new 2013 Camaro Coupe 2L5.

_**Chicago**_

Klaus and Stefan just got out of a car

"Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan." Klaus asked

"What are we doing here?" Stefan asked as he looked around

"I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?" Klaus asked

"Blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur." Stefan said

"Well, that is a crying shame. The details are what makes it legend." Klaus started

_**Chicago, 1920's**_

"Word was the ripper of Monterrey got lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was prohibition. Everything was off limits then, which made everything so much fun." he continues

Stefan is in a car making out with a girl but then he drinks her blood and kills her. He gets out of the car and removes the blood from his lips before walking away.

As Stefan enters a bar. The singer and owner of the bar sees him

"Guess who my eyes have just spied, ladies? Looking for a good time, Mr. Salvatore?" the woman asked while Stefan smirked

"Save me a dance, Gloria." he retorted while she nods and as he's about to grab a glass of champagne, a blonde female takes it before he could "Ooh. Please, help yourself." he said as the woman turns to him smirking

"Oh, I always do." she said as she gets closer, and licks his lips and whispers in his hear, as vampire features appear on her face "Careful, Mr. Salvatore. You're still wearing your date. She's lovely." she pulls back and smiles at Stefan and turns around to leave but he catches her arm

"No, no, no. Who are you?" Stefan asked she smiles and makes a sign to tell him to shut up

**Chicago Present**

"Chicago was magical." Klaus said smiling

"Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it. Like I said, I don't remember most of it."

"Going to get down to business, then?" Klaus said

"Why am I still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?" Stefan asked

"We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her." Klaus said walking away

**Gilbert's House**

Elena was in her bedroom, sleeping. As she moves around to get more comfortable she opens her eyes when she feels herself laying on someone's chest she looks up to see Damon and jumps back covering herself with the blanket as she screamed in surprise

"Rise and shine, sleepy head." Damon said smiling

"Aah! What are you doing?! Get out!" Elena shouted pointing toward the door

"You know you were dreaming about me. Explains the drool." Damon retorted ignoring her demand

"Ugh. Oh, my God." she sighed as she wiped her mouth before she looks at her alarm

"6:00 A.M. seriously? Do you really have nothing better to do at 6:00 A.M.?" she asked

"Fine, don't come with me to bring Stefan home. See ya." Damon said as he got up

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait. What? What are you talking about? Where is he?" Elena called out and asked before he could leave

"Windy city."

"He's in Chicago? Well, how do you know?" Elena asked

"It came to me in a dream. I was naked. You would have loved it. Start packing." Damon retorted

"Is he ok?" she asked

"Well, let's just say he's not there to meet Oprah." Damon said sarcastically as he went and opened one of her drawers and took out a pair of Elena's panties "Ooh. Put these in the "yes" pile." Elena hurried out of bed and takes her panties from his hands and puts them back in the drawer. As Damon walked out of the room

As he went downstairs he saw Tsunade sitting on the couch surfing through the channels, while Jeremy was looking at her body in barely concealed lust. Shaking his head Damon slapped Jeremy in the back of the head

"Hey!"

"Don't look at my sister like that, Jeremy she's killed and/or castrated men for less." Damon warned with a smile as Jeremy paled and left the house.

**Unknown Cellar**

Caroline was still attached to a chair trying to brake out before she hears a noise

"Daddy, are you there? Why won't you talk to me? Dad!" Caroline shouted before smoke starts to enter the cellar. Bill opens the door and enters

"Shhh. I'm so sorry this happened to you." Bill said gently

"Dad…"

"I need an answer. How do you walk in the sunlight?" Bill asked

"Just let me go." Caroline pleaded

"Sweetheart, please, just answer me. Then we'll get on with it." Bill said smoothly

"Is that all you want to know?" Caroline asked

"That's all I want to know." he said before Caroline looked down to her ring, Bill see's this and grabs her finger "Interesting." he said before he takes the ring off

"No, dad, no! What are you…" Caroline called out as he throws the ring on the floor "What are you doing? What are you doing?" she asked

"Your ancestors built this place. People figured it was for unruly prisoners at the jailhouse, but... They had something else in mind. Vervain in the ventilation system to keep their subject weak. Reinforced steel containment chair. And that." Bill explaines as he points to a hatched behind her before he exits the cellar

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked as Bill comes back with a blood bag and puts it in front of her. When she vamps out he takes the blood bag back

"Blood controls you, sweetheart. This is how I'm going to fix you." Bill said as he stood back up

"What?" Caroline asked in bewilderment as he pulls on a chain. And the hatched opened to let sunlight enter the cellar, Causing Caroline to scream in pain as she burns

**With Naruto**

Naruto was driving from the cemetery when his Juubigan suddenly activated, as he got the sudden urge to kill someone.

"I feel like someone just made the worst mistake of their miserable lives." Naruto said as he deactivated his dojutsu and drove to the Forbes house.

**Damon's car**

Damon, Elena, and Tsunade were in the car on their way to Chicago. Elena and Tsunade had hit it off, Tsunade was currently sitting in the back of Damon's car on her phone.

'_History is going to repeat itself with these three.' _Tsunade thought seeing how Damon obviously had feelings for Elena, and Elena was starting to have feelings for him as well. Not to mention that she still loves Stefan. _'Wonder what beloved will say if these guys have another falling out over the same girl.' _She thought as she text one of the

"I sure hope we find him, 'cause it would suck if the last memento of Stefan was that crappy old necklace." Damon said causing Elena to touch her vervain necklace

"It's an antique, Damon. Like you." Elena retorted causing Damon to snort

"Hey Tsunade hand me that diary, please." Damon said Tsunade looks down and grabs the diary and gave it to Damon "Read this. Paints a pretty little picture of Stefan's first experience in Chicago."

"It's Stefan's diary. I'm not going to invade his private thoughts." Elena said

"You need to be prepared for what you're about to see." Damon warned

"I've seen Stefan in his darkest periods. I can handle it." Elena said while Damon and Tsunade snort before Damon grabs the diary and opens it

"Here's one. March 12, 1922." He starts reading, while changing his voice "I've blacked out days. I wake up in strangers' blood, in places I don't recognize with women I don't remember." Damon gasps and looks at Elena "Ahh! I'm shocked! Stefan's not a virgin?"

Elena sighs and takes the diary from him "Eyes on the road, grandma." She said

"Fine. Back to my game. Tell me if you see a Florida plate." Damon said as Elena opens the journal and reads a page

**Chicago, 1920's**

Stefan is at the bar, drinking with his friends. The blond vampire he met was dancing with a man but she stopped and rejoins Stefan and his friends

"Sorry to crash the fun, boys, but some of us actually came here to hear the music. Not you." She said

"I am so sorry, sweetheart. Are we offending you?" Stefan apologized/asked causing his drunk friends laugh as she touches his face

"It would take a lot more than a baby face like this to offend me." she said before she turns around to leave, but Stefan grabs her arm

"Ahem. Hey, hey. You ever going to tell me your name?" He asked

"Sure. When you earn it. Now do Gloria a favor and stick a sock in it." she said as she goes back to the dance floor and dances with a man

**Chicago, Present**

**Gloria's bar**

Klaus and Stefan enter a empty bar and look around while Stefan feels nostalgic

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus asked

"I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan said leaning against the rail

An African American woman with white hair walks from the back and sees them "You got to be kidding me." she said as Klaus smiles

"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender…" Klaus started

"Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny." she interrupted before she looks at Stefan "I remember you."

"Yeah. You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be…" Stefan stated in remembrance

"Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?" the now identified Gloria said

"Gloria's a very powerful witch." Klaus said

"I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day." Gloria said

"Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" Klaus said

"Yeah, sure thing." Stefan said with a sigh he goes to the bar. While Klaus looks at Gloria

"You look ravishing, by the way." Klaus commented

"Don't. I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels." she said

"So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse." Klaus asked

"Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old... We'd have to contact the witch who created it." She explained while a grimace came over Klaus face before it vanished

"Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead." Klaus said

"I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah." Gloria said

"Rebekah. Rebekah is a bit preoccupied."

"She has what I need. Bring her to me." Gloria said getting a frown from Klaus

Stefan was at the bar fixing him a drink when he looks up and find a picture that surprises him "What is this?" he asked in shock

Gloria and Klaus look over to him and Klaus said "Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place."

"But this is me. With you." Stefan said as he shows a picture of them in the 1920s

**Caroline's house**

Liz is pacing around as she calls Caroline but she doesn't answer so she leaves a message

"Caroline! It's mom. Just coming up for air after a few all-nighters at the station. I thought we'd have lunch and you could remind me I promised not to work so hard." she said as she hangs up after saving the message when a knock at the door gets her attention

Looking out the glass she doesn't see anyone as she opens the door a hand lands on her shoulder causes her to jump and turn with her fist raised but it's stopped and she sees a face she hasn't seen in a while

"Now is that how you greet people that you haven't seen in years?" the figure said

"N-Naruto?" she asked while Naruto smirked at her before she pulled him into a hug "I can't believe you're here! Caroline would be so happy you're here, she's really missed you!" Liz said happily

"Wait she's not here?" Naruto asked

"No I just got in myself, why?' Liz asked

"Because I could've sworn I felt something was wrong. Like she was in trouble and I can't shake the feeling." Naruto said before they looked to see Tyler Lockwood walking up the sidewalk

**Cellar**

Caroline is still burning in the sun. She cries out "No! Please! Stop! Please stop! Please!" before the sunlight disappears "I don't hurt anyone, I swear. Dad, I swear. I can handle the urges. I can!" she said pleadingly

"If you could handle it, this wouldn't happen." Bill said as he puts a blood bag in front of her again causing her to vamp out

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she apologizes

"I'm conditioning you to associate vampirism with pain, in time, the thought of human blood will make you repress your vampire instincts completely." he said

"That's impossible. Daddy, you can't change who I am." She said "You have to stop if uncle Naruto finds out about this he'll come after you!" Caroline shouted to him causing Bill to freeze in terror from hearing that name before he shook it off.

"Yes, I can, and Naruto won't find out." Bill said while Caroline shakes her head

"No."

"You'll remember this feeling." he said

"No! No! No! No, no!" she begs but he doesn't listen as he pulls on the chain again to make the sun appear in the cellar causing her skin burns, as she screams causing Naruto's dojutsu to activate again with the urge to kill someone getting more harder to control. Before he clamed down to listen to Tyler explain what's going on.

**Apartment, Chicago**

Elena, Damon and Tsunade arrive at an apartment

"Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?" Elena said looking around

"There used to be an all-girls high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues. Weird." Tsunade said jokingly

"If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work." Elena said causing Tsunade to smile

"Shh." Damon said as he breaks the lock and opens the door "Here we are. Stefan's second personality home." he said as they enter

"He obviously hasn't been here." Elena said

"Tour is not over yet." Tsunade said as she goes toward a wall and opens a hidden door. Elena see's that there was a lot of alcohol in there.

"Stefan hid his alcohol. What a monster." Elena said

"Look harder." Tsunade said as Damon motioned Elena forward as she gets closer she looks to the side and sees a list of names.

"It's a list of names." she said

"Mm-hmm" Tsunade pressed

"These are all of his victims?" she realized

"Still handling it?" Damon said

"What were you all doing in the 1920s?" Elena asked

"Me and Naruto were in Mystic Falls he had a descendent being born so we weren't here." Tsunade answered

"I was around. Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche. But I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanan's of my own." Damon answered while Elena looked disgusted

"I don't get it why didn't you or Naruto control him back then?" Elena asked Tsunade

"Every vampire has a time when they turn their humanity off. Naruto and I are no exception the only thing we cared about was each other and Naruto's descendents, because Damon and Stefan here were driving us insane during those times."

"Whatever" Damon said "C'mon lets go." Damon said walking toward the door

"Where are you guys going?" Elena asked

"His old stomping ground." Damon said

"I'm coming with you guys." she said moving to the door but Damon stops and turn back

"No. You stay here and whip up an actual plan. I'll come back when I find him." he told her as he and his sister leaves

**With Stefan **

"This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?" Stefan asked as he followed Klaus in a storage building, with the picture

"You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes." Klaus answered

"No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?" Stefan pressed

"I'm a little busy right now. Memory Lane will have to wait." Klaus said before Stefan grabs his arm

"What the hell is going on? Answer me." Stefan demanded

"Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you." Klaus said desciding to humor him

**Chicago, 1920's**

Stefan was drinking blood from a women. The female vamp he's been chasing sees this and, drinks from the other side of her neck. As they finish drinking they start to kiss, while kissing her he sees her necklace.

"It's beautiful." he tells her

"A witch gave it to me. Supposedly it's magical." she said

"And is it?" Stefan asked

"It brought me love, didn't it?" she retorted causing Stefan to smile as he kisses her again. Before Klaus arrives and grabs her arm

"It's late, Rebekah, we're leaving." he says

"Get off of me!" the now identified Rebekah shouted while Stefan gets up

"Who is this guy?" Stefan said with narrowed eyes taking a step forward

"Stefan, don't. He'll kill you. He's a lot stronger than he looks." Rebekah warned placing her hand on his chest

"So this is the famous Stefan Salvatore. I've been hearing so much about. You're right, he does have funny hair. I'm bored. I want to go." Klaus said

"Then go without me, I'm not your girlfriend." Rebekah retorted

"No, you're my sister, which means... You have to do as I say." Klaus said in return

**Chicago, Present**

"Your sister. So I knew another original vampire." Stefan said in surprise

"If you can't handle it, then don't ask." Klaus said as he walked into a storage unit with red coffins, Klaus walks to one and opens it to reveal that Rebekah's unconscious body with a dagger stabbed into her chest was inside of it Klaus smiles and touches her face

"I don't recognize her." Stefan said

"Well, don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine." Klaus said smiling before he pulls the dagger out of her chest "Time to wake up, little sister." they wait and nothing happen "Any day now, Rebekah." Klaus says before he looks at Stefan "She's being dramatic."

Stefan sighs

"Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on? I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?" Stefan asked

"Well, you have many useful talents." Klaus commented

"Do I?"

"In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you." Klaus revealed

**Chicago, 1920's**

Klaus was sitting at a table with Stefan and Rebekah

"So Stefan, enlighten me. What makes you worthy of an original like my sister? She's pure vampire and you're no more than a diluted bloodline." Klaus asked

"Don't listen to him, Stefan. Nick's an elitist." Rebekah said

"Hmm. And where's the rest of your family?" Stefan asked

"Well, let's see. Um... I killed most of them." Klaus said causing Stefan's eyes to widen briefly

"But not all."

"And you're ok with that?" Stefan asked Rebekah

"Well, we all had the chance to choose a side. I chose the right one, eventually." Rebekah said as she touches Klaus's hand, before a men stops by their table

"Where the hell's my wife? He said while Stefan smirked

"I don't know. I give up." he said

"You think you're so tough? Hiding in your bar, drinking your liquor? A telephone call to Chicago P.D. might set you straight." the man threatened while Klaus and Rebekah laugh. As Stefan calls a woman

"Lila? Lila, please. Come here for a second." he called out

"Oh, thank God. Come on, we're leaving." after the woman came up to them. As they walk away Stefan grabs the mans arm and compels him

"Oh, no, no, no, no. No. You're sitting." he sat as the man sits down next to Klaus who smiles at him, and Lila sits next to Stefan before he takes off her glove and takes out a pocketknife.

"Stefan, don't be mean." Rebekah said

"What the hell are you doing?" the man asked while Klaus looked intrigued. Stefan takes the knife and cuts Lila wrist and has the blood pours into a glass

"Thank you so much, Lila. Why don't you go and bandage that up?" Stefan said as the women gets up and leaves. Stefan turns to the man and compels him "I'd like you to join me for a drink." he said as he gave the glass with the blood of in it to the man

"What kind of sick freaks are you?" the man asked

"I said, drink!" Stefan said leaning back into the chair the man picks up the glass and takes a sip of his wife's blood while Rebekah and Klaus snicker "I didn't catch your name." Stefan said

"Go to hell." the man growled causing Klaus to laugh

"Do you want another sip?" Stefan asked

"Liam. Liam Grant."

"Liam Grant! Have another sip, Liam" Stefan said as the man drinks again "Finish it." Stefan ordered causing Klaus to laugh harder

**Chicago, Present**

"I was your number one fan." Klaus said with a smirk

"Why should I believe any of this?" Stefan asked as they walk out of the unit and Klaus stops to compel the guy who handles the transport

"When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die."

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked

"You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you." Klaus said

"How?"

"We're going to your old apartment."

**Gloria's bar**

Damon enters the bar and looks around

"Well, look what the wind blew in. Last I heard, you hated this place." Gloria said smiling

"Gloria. Damn! If I knew you were going to age like this, I would have stuck around." Damon said walking to the bar

"Focus Damon." a voice said from behind Gloria which caused her to jump and turn to see Tsunade pouring herself shots "Hello Gloria." Tsunade said while Gloria gulped

"Um hey Tsunade, been awhile where's Naruto?" she asked causing Tsunade to smile sinisterly

"Home" she said with a glint in her eyes that Damon saw

"Now, now sis you can't kill Gloria, she's a friend remember." Damon reminded while Tsunade gave a snort

"Speak for yourself." Tsunade muttered as she drowned another shot and sat by the window away from them

"Thanks. I always did like you better. But I see your brother is still running in the wrong crowd." Gloria said trying to change the subject

"You've seen him?" Damon asked

"With Klaus. Bad combo." She answered

"You know where they went?"

"They'll be back here later tonight. They're out running a little errand for me." she said

"Gloria…" He touches her hand. "Don't be a tease. What kind of errand?" he asked as she removes her hand

"I don't think so. You may be cute, but you're still a vampire." she said with a smile

Damon smirked before he walked out with Tsunade.

I don't get it why do you hate Gloria?" Damon asked

"Hello, the bitch tried to kill me." Tsunade said "I was going to kill her but Naruto stopped me, witch spirits and all that jazz." she said

"And she's afraid of you now?"

"Yup, we didn't kill her but that didn't stop us from putting her in an illusion." Tsunade said happily while Damon shuddered as he's been on the receiving end of those illusions before

Stefan's old apartment

Elena was on the bed reading Stefan's diary

"April, 1922. Lexi found me last night, dragged me off the train tracks. Thinks she can make me care again." Stefan's voice said as Elena turns the page "June, 1924... Lexi's driving me crazy. More animal blood, more misery." turns the page again "1935... cravings are there, but it's easier. Lexi's on to her next project... Getting me to laugh." Elena smiles at the last one, before she hears Klaus and Stefan coming.

Klaus comes to the door to see that the lock has been broken. Suspicious he kicks the door open and they enter "What a charming little homestead. Do you feel that? Is anybody here?" He asked Stefan while Elena is in the hidden closet

"It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?" Stefan asked

"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood... I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual." Klaus said while Elena looks at the list and sees Liam Grant's name

"To write it down…" Stefan started

"And relive the kill... Over and over again." Klaus finished as he opens the hidden door "You believe me now?" Klaus asked, Stefan enters the closet to see the list, as he turns his head he sees to his surprise Elena

She gives him a hopeful look

"Look what I found." Stefan said getting Klaus attention while Elena looked scared but Stefan takes a bottle and gives it to Klaus causing Elena to sigh in relief "1918. Single malt."

"My favorite. Let's go and find someone to pair it with." Klaus suggested while Stefan closes the closet

Hour Later

Elena is behind a wall, with a vervain dart in her hand. She hears someone and gets up and prepare herself with the dart but stops when she sees that it's Damon

"Finally! I called you an hour ago!" she yelled walking out the closet to see Tsunade on the bed while Damon gives her a bag

"Make yourself presentable. I know where Stefan's going to be tonight." he said as he sits down

"I told you that I was practically discovered by Klaus and you're worried about what I'm wearing?" she asked incredulously

"We had an hour to realize what a bad idea it was to leave you here alone, process it, and move on." Damon said

"Are you ok?" Tsunade asked

"Yeah."

"Ok, good. Get dressed. You're all road-trippy and gross." Damon said

"So you know where he's going to be?" Elena asked

"Yes, with Klaus. So I'll distract Klaus and you deal with Stefan." Damon said

"Ok. Thank you."

"But you're going to have about five minutes tops before that Klaus tries to rip his heart out. So tell us can you do this." Tsunade explained

"I can do this."

**Gloria's bar**

Klaus and Stefan are at the bar. Gloria gives them two beers

"Where's Rebekah?" she asked

"She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand." Klaus retorted before he looks at Stefan "What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground." Klaus asked

"So this is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?"

"Well, that's certainly half of it." Klaus said drinking his beer

"What's the other half?" asked Stefan

"The other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wingman." Klaus said smirking

**Chicago, 1920's**

Klaus and Stefan are at the bar

"They're jealous. Your family wants you dead because they can never be what you are." Stefan said

"What? An abomination?" Klaus asked while Stefan puts a hand on his shoulder

"No. A king." Stefan said seriously while Klaus smiles and he laughs

"Look at us. Two sad orphans. My sister fancies you, you know. But... I should warn you, Rebekah doesn't do anything half-speed, and that includes falling in love. So just be careful. She's totally mad." Klaus advices

"I appreciate the advice." Stefan retorted downing another shot

"And when the point comes where she inevitably leaves you... She can't help it, it's just who she is. Don't let your heart do anything stupid." Klaus said

"You know what, you're a good friend, Nick. I'm glad I met you." Stefan said smiling

**Chicago, Present **

Klaus raises his shot of tequila while Stefan looked shocked at what he was just told

"To friendship."

**Cellar**

Caroline has burns marks on her skin as she pants

"I want you to know, when Carol Lockwood called and told me about you... I sat down and cried." he said

"Dad, I'm ok. I've learned to adapt. I don't need to be fixed. I can't be fixed." she told him

"I've always taught you to try your best. I need you to try your best now." he said as he puts a blood bag in front of her again but this time she doesn't vamp out "There, see? You're doing it."

"I can't." she said shaking her head

"Yes, you can. Fight the urge." he advised

"Daddy, I'm starving." she told him

"I know you are, Care. Try."

"Why? You know that this isn't going to work." Caroline retorted

"It has to work. It's the only option." Bill returned

"Why are you trying to fix me?" Caroline asked

"So I don't have to kill you!" he answered as she vamps out

"Daddy, I'm sorry." she said with her head down, Bill raises his head to look out the hatch

"The sun's gone down. We'll try again tomorrow." he said as he walks out of the cellar only to be thrown into a wall and a hand to wrap around his neck he opens his eyes to see red slitted eyes with 3 rings moving from the pupil and 3 tomoe on each ring

"Hello Bill." Liz said as she stepped from behind Naruto

"L-Liz get him off of me!" he gasped out as Naruto's whisker marks are becoming more defined as a growled rumbled from his chest

"That's our daughter in there. She looks up to you. She loves you." Liz said as she signals Naruto to drop him which he does

"Then she'll trust me to do the right thing. Let me do this, Liz." Bill said massaging his throat " Not because she's a monster. But because we love her." he said

"You would ask her to allow you to torture your daughter?" Naruto growled

"This has nothing to do with you!" Bill shouted back

"Really where were you when she cried herself to sleep because you left her and Liz, huh! I was there her graduation, her first date, her first dance. While you was somewhere humping on some guys-"

"Naruto!" Liz interrupted as she had to grab his arm to stop him from advancing toward Bill.

"Whatever" Naruto said as he moved to the door

"You're not going in there." Bill said as he made to stand before Naruto but Liz pulls out her gun and shoots next to him

"Go ahead." she said while Naruto smirked before he kicked the door off it's hinges and enters the cellar

"Caroline looks up at him as her eyes widen and a tired smile came upon her face "H-hi Uncle Naru" she said while Naruto's eyes softened as he brakes the shackles

"It's ok, I'm here no. Lets get you out of here." Naruto said softly as he moves to pick her up but she points to something

"My ring." he looks on the ground and picks up the ring, and puts it on her finger before he carries her and takes her out of the cellar

**Gloria's bar**

"So I'm confused. If we were such great friends, then why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar of fire?" Stefan asked after taking another drink

"All good things must come to an end." Klaus said as a flash of sadness came over his face

**Chicago, 1920's**

Stefan and Rebekah were dancing while Klaus looked at them with a smile, but suddenly he seems to feel something.

Before policemen enter and shoot everywhere in the bar. Rebekah and Stefan hide behind the bar. While Stefan takes one of the bullets from the ground

"They're using wooden bullets. They know." he said while Rebekah looks shocked and kinda scared

"That means he's here." she whispered

"Who? Who's here?" Stefan asked

"Rebekah! Come on, we've got to go, sweetheart." Klaus shouted making his way to the bar as he pushed everyone out of his way. Rebekah gets up and Klaus catches her

"What the hell is going on?" Stefan asked

"Stefan!" she called out

"Go!" Klaus shouted as he pushes her to the door as her necklace falls on the floor. Stefan sees it and is about to take it but Klaus interrupts him to talk with him

"Stefan. I'm sorry, but the fun has to end here." he said

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked confused before Klaus compels him

"You must forget Rebekah and me. Until I say otherwise, you never knew us, Stefan. Thank you. I had forgotten what it was like to have a brother." he said with a sad smile as Stefan closes his eyes Klaus disappears

**Chicago, Present **

**Gloria's bar**

"You compelled me to forget?" Stefan asked

"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate." Klaus said as he eats some of the peanuts on the table

"But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks... Unless you're running from someone." Stefan said

"Storytime's over." Klaus said realizing he had said to much

Stefan sighs and turns his head and sees Damon, he makes a sign. Stefan then looks at Klaus

"I need another drink. A real one." he said and Klaus signals him to go ahead and he goes outside and rejoins Damon

"What is wrong with you?!" Stefan screamed

"What is wrong with you? You kill Andie one day, you save my life the next. What are you good, bad? Pick one!"

"Klaus almost saw Elena today. You have to get her out of Chicago." Stefan said ignoring what he said

"She's not going anywhere until she's got you checked into vampire rehab and on the mend. Trust me. I've tried." Damon defended

"She is the key to everything. Klaus can't know that she's alive." Stefan said

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked confused

"She was supposed to die in the sacrifice and she didn't. Now Klaus can't create any new hybrids. His witch is seconds away from figuring that out. Tell Elena to go home and forget about me." Stefan said as Damon looks behind Stefan

"Tell her yourself." he said as Stefan looks behind him to see Elena

**Inside Bar**

Damon joins Klaus at the bar

"I see they've opened the doors to the riff raff now." Klaus said with a grin

"Oh, honey, I've been called worse." Damon said

"You don't give up, do you?" Klaus asked

"Give me my brother back... You'll never have to see me again." Damon retorted

"Well, I am torn. You see, I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so…" Klaus trailed off

"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker." Damon said with a smirk before Klaus moves before he could react and starts to strangle him

Outside Bar

Stefan is in the parking lot with Elena

"You shouldn't be here." he said

"Where else would I be?" Elena asked

"What do you want? Damon won't be able to distract Klaus for long." he said as Elena steps closer and touches his face

"Come home." she pleads as she embraces him, and is about to stake him with a vervain dart. But he stops her and catches her wrist and squeezes till it starts to hurt

"How much clearer can I make it? I don't want to come home!" he growled

**Inside Bar**

Klaus had Damon on the bar table and was stabbing him with a toothpick

"Oh, dear, what was that? I'm a little boozey, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries." he said as he stabs him again "Ohh! No, that's not it. Hmm." He stabs him again "Ohh. Almost."

"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun." Damon croaked out

"You won't be any fun after you're dead." Klaus said as he pushes Damon on the ground and brakes one of the legs to the stool and was about to stab him, but a hand grabs his fist and crushes the stake in while Klaus was in pain

"Your playing a dangerous game Klaus." Tsunade said coldly as Klaus eyes widen

Hey, Hey not in my bar. You take it outside." Gloria said

Tsunade lets go of Klaus while he backed away and looks at Damon

"You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back." he said with a smirk

**Outside Bar**

Elena and Stefan are still in the parking lot

"Klaus is obsessed with siring these hybrids. The second he knows you're alive, he'll figure out why it's not working." Stefan explained

"Look, I know you're trying to protect me, but I can't let you do it. Come with me, Stefan, please." she pleaded

"And what do you expect if I do? Huh? It's never going to be the same, Elena." he retorted

"I know that." she said

"I don't think you do. I've left bodies scattered from Florida to Tennessee. Innocent people. Humans."

"Lexi found you like this before. In the twenties, and... And she saved you." Elena said

"And you know what I did after that? I spent 30 years trying to pull myself together. To a vampire, that's nothing. To you? That's half your life." Stefan explained

"I can't give up on you, Stefan." she said while Stefan shakes his head

"Damn she's stubborn, but I have to do this!" Stefan thought as he took a deep breath "Yes, you can. It's done. That part of my life is done. I don't want to see you. I don't want to be with you. I just want you to go." he said as he walked away from her

As he turns the corner his eyes turn misty before a hand touches his shoulder, he looks over to see Tsunade smiling at him

"Ts-Tsunade? What are you doing here?" he asked as they hug each other

"Came to see you," she said while he looks away "Look me and Naruto know what's happening you took his lesson about how important family is to heart and we are proud of you. You gave up your freedom for Damon's life that's exactly something that we would do for the both of you at a heart beat." she said as she kisses his forehead and smiles "We love you Stefan!" she said while Stefan tears up but smiles as Tsunade vanishes in a green flash

**Damon's car**

Elena is in the car, looking through the window and touching her necklace. Damon enters the car and looks at her sadly

"You ok?" he asked softly

"Just drive." she said Damon sighs and drives off as a tear falls from Elena's eyes

**Caroline's house**

Caroline was in her bed with Liz and Naruto with her, as Caroline finishes her blood bag and gives it to Liz

"Thank you." she said

"Honey, your dad... All our families, we have beliefs that have been passed on through generations. And we were taught never to stray from them." Liz explained while Naruto snorted a bit

"You did."

"You taught me to look at things in a different way." Liz explained

"Care, your father he loves you there is no doubt about that, he just doesn't seem to know how to show it." Naruto explained softly

"I just thought that he was the one who got me." she muttered

"He did. He will again." Liz said while Naruto brings Caroline into a hug

"I'm glad your back Uncle Naru." Caroline said returning the hug

"I'll be here longer this time." Naruto said smiling as he kissed the top of Caroline's head and stood up as Tyler arrives

Naruto and Liz got up to leave when Caroline called out "Hey, mom? Thanks for believing in me."

Liz smiles and leaves as Tyler enters

"Would now be a bad time to give you crap about sneaking out on me?" Tyler attempted to joke as Caroline smiles but then starts to cry.

Tyler joins her on the bed and embraces her as she cries

"He hates me. My dad hates me." she sobbed as Tyler kisses her head

Naruto was on the porch with Liz listening to Caroline cry

"Why'd you stop me?" he asked

"Because as much as I would want you to, we can't kill him. The Council doesn't deem you a threat since you don't feed on innocents even when you turn off your humanity. That promise you made has kept you and Tsunade safe. Caroline may think Bill hates her but she still loves him

"Yeah your fault, I should've token her to Japan with me." Naruto joked

"Hey! I did alright if I don't say so myself." Liz retorted "If she would've went with you ain't no telling what would've happen

"Well I would've taught her how to fight and teach her how to appreciate the finer things in life." Naruto said with smirk before he pulled Liz into a hug and looked to the stars

**Chicago**

Klaus enters the room full of coffins. He see's that Rebekah's is empty and the man is dead

"Rebekah... It's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are." he called out

As Rebekah appears in front of him and stabs him with the dagger

"Go to hell, Nick!"

**Chicago, 1920's**

Klaus and Rebakah were next to a car as Rebekah was waiting anxiously for something

"Hurry up, Rebekah. Let's go!" Klaus shouted but she doesn't move

"He'll be here any second." she muttered

"Do you want to die? We've been found. We need to move." Klaus said walking up to her

"Not without Stefan." she retorted

"Stefan's not coming. We have to disappear. He'll draw too much attention. Let him go." Klaus advised as Rebekah looked at him suspiciously

"What did you do?" she asked

"Come on. We don't have time for one of your tantrums." he said as he grabs her arm

"I don't want to run anymore, Nick! All we do is run. I want to be with Stefan." she shouted as she yanked her arm from Klaus

"Fine. Then choose. Him or me." Klaus demanded but she doesn't answer "That's what I thought. Get in the truck. Let's go." he said walking away

"Good-bye, Nick." she said as Klaus eyes widen before he blurred and drives a dagger through her heart

**Chicago, Present**

Klaus takes the dagger out of his chest and throws it on the ground

"Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me." he said while she narrowed her eyes

"Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more." Rebekah retorted as she walks away

"I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah... So I'm going to let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering. You can come in." he called out Rebekah looked confused as she looked over Klaus's shoulder to see Stefan come in

"Stefan…" she whispered as Klaus walks to Stefan and compels him

"Now you remember." Klaus said Stefan closes his eyes as memories filter into his mind

"Rebekah." he said as he stepped closer to her

"Stefan." Klaus called out as Stefan turned to him with a shocked look on his face

**Chicago, 1920's**

Stefan calls a photographer

"Hey, buddy, take a picture of my brother and me." Stefan said with a smile as he takes Klaus by the shoulders for the picture

**Chicago, Present **

Stefan continue to look at Klaus

"I remember you. We were friends." he said as Klaus walks up to him with a smile

"We are friends." he said before he looks to Rebekah "And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch." Klaus said

"The original witch?" she asked

"What do you have that Gloria needs?" Klaus asked again as Rebekah touches her neck

"Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!" she screamed

"I don't know. I didn't touch it." he said confused

"We need to find it, Nick. Now, I want it back!" she screamed at him Klaus wakes up to her and grabs her shoulders

"Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!" Rebekah shoves him off and looks into the coffin but doesn't find it angry she throws it on the ground. Unnoticed to them Stefan looks concerned

**Salvatore's House**

Damon was on the phone with Katherine

"Ok. You were right. He was there." he said

"I'm always right. Let me guess... it ended in tears and heartbreak?" she said with a smirk

"Where are you?" Damon asked

"Why? Do you want to come rub sunscreen on my back?" she asked

"I'm thinking Europe. Italy, maybe. Or Spain. You were always a sucker for those lazy afternoons." Damon guessed

"Keep guessing, Damon. Bye-bye." she laughed as she hangs up the phone

**Chicago, 1920's**

Rebekah's necklace was on the ground. Katherine's walks up to it and was about to take it but she disappears as Stefan walks up. He takes the necklace of the ground as she watches him from behind a pillar, before a man walks up to Stefan

"Hey kid. Chicago P.D." the man said

"I'm not afraid of you." Stefan said

"Oh, I'm not here for you." the man retorted and pulls out a sketch of Klaus and Rebekah "Have you seen these two?" he asked

"I've never seen those people before in my life." Stefan answered

"Wrap it up, boys. We're through here." the man said as he looks to Stefan and leaves. Stefan looks down to Rebekah's necklace while Katherine watches him and leaves

**Present **

Katherine gets out of the phone booth. And walks toward a taxi showing that she was in Chicago

**Done **


End file.
